Dancing on the Edge of a Dream
by leiasky
Summary: FAM Zorro Victoria has an eye opening experience during a long awaited Festival. COMPLETE
1. Default Chapter

Title: Dancing on the edge of a dream

Rated : PG - NC-17 in later chapters

Synopsis: Victoria has an eye opening experience during a long awaited Festival.

Misc Notes: This story takes place a few months after the series finale 'A Conspiracy of Blood'

Written: 6/05

Disclaimer: This story was written solely for the enjoyment of other Zorro fans and is not intended to infringe on any copyrights held by Goodman/Rosen Productions, New World Television, Zorro Productions, the estate of Johnston McCulley or anyone else.

A thousand thanks to Amy and Karen for beta'ing!

"What orbit of the planets has put you and me in this place, at this moment? Where time takes a breath, and we **dance** on the edge of our dreams?" anonymous

Dancing on the edge of a Dream

A change was coming; One that would herald a new era for the pueblo, indeed for the whole territory if the rumors were true. Mexico had become stable after its push from Spain and soon they expected to move into Alta California to claim it in the name of Mexico.

Diego wasn't sure if he supported such a revolution, but if it helped to rid Los Angeles of its corrupt Spain-appointed official, then perhaps he would sit back and do nothing to interfere. He was Spanish by blood and he held a certain loyalty to his homeland. Such a sweeping change had the possibility of benefiting all of the people of Alta California.

If such a revolution were successful, he could hang up the mask of Zorro forever. He could proceed with a life put on hold by the dictatorship of a corrupt alcalde. After five years of living a double life, he was tired. The fight never ended and therefore a life with the woman he loved could never begin.

"Diego?" Alejandro rounded the corner, a large smile upon his weathered face. "I'm on my way into town to help with the decorations, are you coming?"

"Oh, yes, father." Diego stood and dropped the letter onto the table.

Alejandro shook his head, annoyed at his son's obvious distraction. "People have been arriving from all over the territory. I daresay this will be the biggest festival we've had to date!"

"No doubt." Diego followed his father, the letter detailing the change in Mexico forgotten. He mounted Esparanza and followed silently, lost in thought, all the way to the pueblo. Perhaps this festival would be a good time to begin letting a bit more of the façade that was Diego de la Vega slip away. After all, it was only a matter of time before Mexico claimed Alta California. Diego didn't think the King of Spain would have the military strength to keep hold of his overseas interests. Not with a Revolution plaguing his very doorstep.

Victoria was positively bouncing around the tavern when the two men entered. Alejandro was immediately drawn into a conversation with a friend and Diego simply leaned against the bar and watched the woman with amused eyes. It was clear she'd hired some temporary labor to handle all of the business that she anticipated from the festival and Diego secretly hoped that this would give her some free time when it came to the start of the festivities. He'd been letting his well-crafted façade slip more and more around her lately and he wanted to make sure she had the free time for him to continue.

"Diego!" Victoria favored him with a wide smile.

"Have you brought the piano?" He took the glass of juice she offered and took a small sip.

"The vaqueros will be bringing it over later in the day." Her face fell but he patted her hand gently.

"Don't worry, it will be here in time." "I hope so! You play so beautifully."

He wasn't used to such praise and shifted uncomfortably. "Well, I'll play a piece only if you will honor me with a dance this evening."

She didn't miss the twinkle in his eyes and it was her turn to fidget under his intense gaze. "Of course, Diego."

"Excellent." Diego upended his glass of juice and walked out, the task he'd come to the pueblo for forgotten.

A few hours before the start of the festival, Victoria went to her room to change into something more appropriate. Too busy with all of the preparations for the celebration, she hadn't had time to make a dress, and she certainly didn't have the money to buy something. She sighed. Her mother's old green gown would have to do.

"Why the long face, querida?" Victoria gave a start and she shut and locked the door quickly.

"Zorro!" Victoria's eyes danced as she took in his lean, dark-clad form. "Have you come for the festival?"

"Alas, I have not, bonita," He stood and drew her into his arms. When he dropped a gentle kiss to her lips, he could feel the tremble race down her spine, even through the leather gloves that covered his hands. "I wouldn't want my presence to cause undue stress during a time of celebration."

He pulled off a glove and cupped her cheek in his hand. "I'll be there. Just not in the guise to which you are accustomed."

Victoria's eyes lit and at once she knew that he would be attending as his unmasked self. "Then save a dance for me?" She whispered, her eyes pleading.

"Always." He smiled tenderly and kissed her again.

A few minutes passed as they held one another and then he broke their contact with a reluctant sigh. "I've brought you something. I hope you will do me the honor of wearing it tonight."

He placed the large box in Victoria's hands and smiled when her eyes brightened like a little girl's at Christmas. "For me?"

"I'd shower you with gifts if I could, querida." Zorro admitted. "But that will have to wait until this mask is removed forever."

He'd just given her another clue to his true identity and her fears of not being good enough for a caballero's wife came to the forefront of her thoughts once again. He'd been slipping a lot more lately, or - she thought with a hopeful smile - perhaps he was arming her with the necessary information to discover his true identity. She resolved to look carefully at every man who entered the tavern tonight.

"Dios," Victoria whispered as she pulled the dress from the box. "It's - it's beautiful."

"It pales beside your beauty, Victoria." He again drew her into his arms, sighing at the feel of her slim body pressed against his. It was getting harder and harder to part from her, another reason he had resolved to show her more of his true self in the last few weeks. "Please wear it for me?"

She noticed the change in his voice and a pang of recognition flashed through her mind. But every single coherent thought was driven out as he kissed her so deeply she needed to lean against his chest to keep from collapsing.

"I shall see you later, querida," he whispered, pressing a lingering kiss to her cheek before disappearing out her window.

A few hours later, Diego, Alejandro and Felipe arrived in a carriage drawn by two of Alejandro's magnificent Andalusians. The plaza was filled with people, young and old. Poor and wealthy alike stood side by side as they watched the alcalde step onto the make-shift platform.

"I shall make this short." DeSoto grinned.

"What a shock," Diego muttered and his father agreed.

Noting the anxious looks of the people surrounding him, DeSoto announced. "Let the festivities begin!"

Loud cheers echoed through the plaza and music sprang up in every corner. Children danced to familiar tunes and young and old began to play traditional games while the adults made their way into the bustling tavern.

The de la Vega piano sat upon the makeshift stage as did a myriad of other instruments that would be used throughout the evening.

Diego's breath caught when he saw Victoria. She looked splendid in the lovely gown Zorro had delivered to her earlier in the evening. The fabric hugged her curves in all the right places and the multi-layered colorful skirts flounced around her legs as she walked. Diego didn't think she had ever looked more beautiful.

Alejandro noticed his son's stare and chuckled himself. If he thought his son's appraisal of Victoria unbecoming, he said nothing. "She does look lovely this evening, doesn't she?" He had to nudge his son to receive a response.

"Indeed, Father."

The two men made their way to the bar where Alejandro ordered a bottle of vintage wine. When he poured two glasses, Diego waved a long-fingered hand. "I don't think-"

"Moderation, Diego. Drink tonight. I'll see to it that you don't overdo it." Alejandro winked and Diego all of a sudden found himself very uncomfortable beneath his father's playful grin. He surmised that he and his father clearly had a different point of view over what would constitute _overdoing_ it.

"All right. One glass." Diego took a tentative sip and swirled it around his tongue before swallowing.

"Good, isn't it?" Alejandro grinned widely.

"Yes." Surprisingly, it was. "Where is it from?" Diego took another sip of the sweet wine.

"I had Victoria order it special from Monterey."

"And it's been very popular this evening, too!" Victoria sashayed up to them and gave Diego an odd, but appreciative look. Even Alejandro had to stifle a chuckle as his son shifted under the intense stare. Diego did look good tonight, Alejandro had to admit.

"You look handsome tonight, Diego," Victoria smiled sweetly and kissed his cheek. "Have a young lady you're hoping to impress tonight?"

"I only wish," Alejandro muttered and stalked off to shake the hand of a friend nearby.

Diego rolled his eyes and Victoria chuckled. Oddly, Victoria _couldn't_ take her eyes off him. He'd chosen a tailcoat for tonight and she hadn't seen him wear one of those since his return from Spain. It made him look years younger and it truly fit his long, lean body very well. The striking color, a bit darker blue that she was used to seeing him wear, was complimented by a delicately embroidered shirt and a silk cravat. It wasn't often anymore that an occasion called for such formal attire, but Victoria was secretly happy that the men had thought of the little festival as such.

Victoria coughed when she realized she'd been caught in her appraisal of him. The small smile that tugged at the corner of his mouth unnerved her and she stepped back. How had she gotten so close to him, anyway?

"Ah, the band has started!" they heard Alejandro say. They watched as he searched the crowd, his eyes settling on a particular lady Diego knew he'd spent the better part of the year courting. When they disappeared onto the dance floor, Diego turned his gaze once again to Victoria. She was playing hostess tonight, rather than doing all of the work herself. Diego was tempted to pay the help himself as thanks for relieving her of her duties for the evening.

He took her hand suddenly, giving in to a long denied longing. If he noticed her suddenly tense at his unusual forwardness, he gave no indication. "Let's dance!"

"Oh, Diego. My customers-"

He grinned wickedly and she found herself unnerved yet again. "You are playing hostess this evening. You need not work so hard." He glanced around the room, noticing the crowd was well taken care of.

She knew he was right. Suddenly, she had a complete change of heart and she turned bright, beaming eyes on him. "Yes! Let's dance!"

He blinked and stared down at her. "Victoria-."

"You promised me a dance." She pouted prettily and at that moment he knew there was nothing she requested that he wouldn't give.

A bubble of laughter escaped her lips as she noticed his choice of drink for the evening. "I see it's going to be an evening of change for us all tonight," she commented with a pointed look at his glass.

"Yes, well-" he set the glass down and led her onto the dance floor. "Father asked me to try it. And I found it surprisingly good."

"The vintage from Monterey?" They began to dance, a lively, traditional dance that required very little concentration. Everyone knew the steps. They'd been learned from childhood.

"Yes." He looked down at her, his eyes tender. "Being the wine connoisseur that he is, my father wanted to try the new vintage from the north."

"Well, it's very popular with the caballeros this evening!" Victoria's curls bounced around her shoulders and Diego had to concentrate to keep from holding her too closely.

When the dance ended, they were out of breath and he led her to the bar and poured her a cool glass of water. Her eyes sparkled when she noticed the obvious role reversal.

"Now Diego-"

"Oh, come, Victoria, and enjoy your evening off for a change." His eyes twinkled but before she could respond, she was drawn into another dance.

Alejandro slid up to his son and placed a hand on the younger man's shoulder. "You two looked good out there."

Diego stared at his father.

"You should ask her to dance a bit later." He dropped a freshly filled glass of wine into his son's hand and disappeared into the crowd.

Diego sighed and took another sip as Felipe rounded the corner with a glass of juice. The boy's eyes widened when he saw Diego drinking wine. He signed slowly, asking why the change.

"Oh, father thought I'd enjoy a bit of a change tonight," Diego tilted the glass. "It is rather good."

Felipe's eyes narrowed and he pointed very obviously over at Victoria who was laughing as she danced with another single caballero.

"Don't start, Felipe," Diego's voice dropped, and the warning tone clearly indicated that he need not continue his line of questioning. Anyone who may have overheard them would have thought the voice belonged to Zorro instead of the docile caballero, Diego.

Felipe grinned knowingly and slid out of the way of the long arm that reached out to playfully swat at his shoulder.

Diego hadn't realized that he was now on his second glass of the sweet wine and he leaned against the bar until one of his father's friends appeared beside him, a young lady on his arm.

He knew instantly what the man wanted and he bowed politely over the young lady's hand as he led her out onto the dance floor.

Several hours later, Alejandro watched the younger generation still happily dancing along to the music and he clasped a friend on the shoulder. "Ah, to have the energy of youth again!"

Don Esteban laughed and nodded. "Well that young lady looks quite content in Diego's arms tonight." Alejandro's old friend winked and Alejandro nodded.

"Well, they've all looked quite happy in his arms tonight." Alejandro grinned conspiratorially. "I gave him a few glasses of a new vintage from Monterey to help. . . .eh, shall we say, get rid of his nerves?"

Esteban laughed heartily and took another sip of his own wine. "You didn't!"

"Diego is too serious for his own good sometimes." Alejandro confessed. "He just needed a little extra push to be able to let go of some of his inhibitions and have a good time."

"Hoping for a match tonight, are you?"

Alejandro shook his head and sighed. "I raised my son too well, I think. He's been nothing but the perfect gentleman all evening. I haven't seen the slightest spark of interest in any of the women he's danced with."

"Well, he and Señorita Escalante have danced several times this evening and they look quite splendid together, if I do say so myself."

Alejandro glanced at his son, who was currently dancing yet again with Victoria. He shrugged, knowing the lovely tavern owner was completely and totally in love with Zorro. His son didn't have a chance with her, even if he did show some interest.

When the dance ended, Diego didn't get a break before another young lady's hand had been offered by a very willing guardian. The purpose of the festival may have been to usher in springtime love, but the forwardness of those trying to get Diego's attention was wearing very thin.

"I think I've made him dance with every single woman in the pueblo tonight, Esteban." Alejandro watched his son dance, disappointed that the man didn't look like he was enjoying himself. "But I can't really blame him for waiting for the right woman. I loved my wife so deeply that I can't imagine forcing my son into a loveless marriage."

"Well don't let him wait too long." Esteban grinned. "Men our age need the security grandchildren provide!"

Alejandro chuckled, remembering his son's reaction every time he broached the uncomfortable subject. "I bring the subject up every now and then but I can see how grating it is on him."

Conversation lulled as they watched the couples dance. When the music ended, Esteban noted how quickly Diego made for the entrance.

People came and went all evening, moving from the dancing inside the tavern to the continuing party outside of it. Diego leaned against one of the tavern supports before noticing a slim figure he knew all too well, leaning against the tavern wall.

"Victoria?"

"Diego!" She looked as if she'd been caught and he hid a small smile knowing she was probably searching the face of every man who walked in the door, trying to figure out just which one was Zorro.

"I didn't mean to startle you. It's certainly far cooler out here this evening."

Victoria released a long, deep sigh. "Yes, it is getting warm in there!"

"Would you care to dance again later?"

Victoria snickered, eyes dancing. His father's attempts at finding him a suitable woman to court had not been lost on her. "Want to dance with someone safe, hmm?"

Diego chuckled but his eyes remained serious. "Not at all. I would simply rather dance with the most beautiful woman in the pueblo if she would have me."

Victoria blinked at his words. She was grateful for the darkness so he wouldn't see the flush that crept along her neck and cheeks at his compliment. When she looked down, he was holding her hand and he smiled so handsomely that her heart somersaulted.

"Well, then. Of course I will." She hoped he didn't hear the trembling in her voice.

"Then I will await your return." He pressed a gentle kiss to her palm before walking back into the tavern.

Victoria stood there for a few more moments, her mind frantically trying to process her best friend's odd behavior. She finally shook her head and attributed it to the generous amounts of wine his father had been supplying him with all evening.

She sought Diego when she went back into the tavern and found him with his father, sipping yet another glass of wine. She chuckled, wondering how much wine his body could take before he started to feel the effects. When she noticed the band had prepared to start, she hurried over to her friend, cutting off yet another young woman and her father who had sought Diego's hand in a dance.

"You promised me this dance, Señor." Victoria smiled prettily at Alejandro and Esteban as she laced her arm through Diego's and pulled him away. Alejandro just barely grabbed his son's wine glass as the couple disappeared into the crowd.

"Yes, indeed, they have grown quite close tonight."

Alejandro nodded and made a quick decision, hoping that he'd be able to interject before the band began playing in earnest. He rushed around the crowd and whispered to the band, who immediately set down their instruments and stepped off the stage. The elder de la Vega sat himself at the piano and began to play a slow, smooth waltz.

Diego smiled down at Victoria as they began the dance. "Well, apparently my father felt the urge to play this evening."

"Oh, this is wonderful." Victoria cooed, grateful for a slow dance.

"The intimacy of the dance or the dancer?" Diego asked quietly, inclining his head to hear her answer.

She blinked. He was being quite charming tonight. The wine was obviously having some sort of effect. But , he didn't act intoxicated. No wonder every man with a marriageable daughter in the pueblo had stalked him this evening.

"You are a very good dancer, Diego." Victoria admitted, lowering her eyes. Why was she so uncomfortable all of a sudden?

"As are you, Que - Victoria." He whispered and winced at the mistake he'd almost made. Calling her Querida would be a certain revelation that he wasn't sure he was completely ready for.

A shudder rushed through her and she noticed his voice drop as he whispered. No one needed to hear their conversation. The waltz ended far too soon and as he bowed over her hand, she was reminded of another who had done the very same thing earlier in the evening.

He led her off the dance floor and smiled sweetly at her. "Thank you for the dance, Victoria."

She thought she had seen a flicker of sadness in his eyes but before she could respond, he had turned from her and walked outside. It took her a few moments to steel herself to go after him. Something was bothering him, and she was determined to find out what it was.

With all of the revelers still outside, she found it more difficult than she would have liked to locate him. She finally found him leaning against the side of the tavern, lost in thought. The moonlight struck his lean frame and she marveled at the body revealed before her eyes. He'd long ago removed the formal jacket he'd arrived in and was simply clad in a beautifully embroidered white silk shirt. Which, Victoria surmised, in the moonlight, left nothing about the handsome caballero's torso to the imagination. How could someone like Diego be so well built?

Before she had the chance to examine him further, he looked over at her and smiled. "I needed some fresh air."

She reached a hand out to touch his arm and was struck with another pang of recognition as he turned those soul-searching blue eyes on her. She knew they were blue, even in the moonlight. She'd seen Diego's eyes every day for years. She sucked in a sharp breath. Why had she never noticed they were the same color as Zorro's?

"Is something wrong?" She managed to squeak out before her voice failed her. She had to be wrong about this. Diego couldn't be -

"Yes. No." He shook his head He knew the wine was finally affecting him and he was finding it difficult to control the emotions rushing through his body. With every dance, he wanted to kiss her right then and there and tell her he loved her. "I don't know."

Zorro said he'd be here tonight, without the mask. He said he'd save her a dance. She'd danced with a lot of different men tonight and, astonishingly, Diego was the only one who she could even -. No, it simply wasn't possible. She'd danced with Diego several times tonight. But that waltz; the romantic music and the solid, secure gasp of the dancer had pulled at her heart.

When he looked at her again, she gasped at the desire simmering in his eyes. She found herself rooted in place, unable to move as his eyes searched hers.

"You can tell-"

Before she could finish, he reached his hand to trail his fingers down her cheek, just like another had done so many times before. Familiarity nagged the back of her mind, but the thought was driven out of her head when he pressed his lips to hers in a gentle, sweet kiss. She whimpered into his mouth but did nothing to stop him as his hand slid into her hair and his lips moved teasingly across hers.

TBC


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2 

Victoria swooned. Her head was spinning. The lingering taste of wine on his lips caused her to sigh wistfully against his mouth. His strong arms held her firmly against his very solid chest preventing her from doing anything but return his kiss.

All too soon the moment ended and Diego snapped to his senses. His eyes cleared and he inhaled sharply, silently cursing whatever _thing_ had caused him to lose control. "Dios. I'm sorry, Victoria!" he shoved her away, an embarrassed look in his eyes.

Her fingers flew to her mouth in shock and she watched him walk away without uttering another word. Her heart was pounding so violently she feared it would beat through her chest. She leaned against the adobe wall for support and for several minutes she stared blankly at the path he had taken.

She'd been looking for Zorro all night and, she supposed, had been a little disappointed by her inability to find him. Could it be that he had been right in front of her all along and she'd never even noticed? Curiosity hastened her steps as she traced his footsteps toward where she knew he had gone. It was where she went when she had something on her mind.

The church garden was small and relatively private but the padre had created a small slice of heaven in the dry, arid desert. She came here often when she found herself with a few free moments. The lingering fragrance of freshly blooming roses mingling with a multitude of other fresh, sweet scents was intoxicating.

The beauty nearly rivaled the de la Vega garden. When Victoria reached out to open the gate, she stopped. _The de la Vega garden_; _where she'd first kissed Zorro. _It was unfathomable but, if it was true. . . . she wasn't sure if she wanted to slap her friend or hug the breath right out of him. She had dreamed for so long of discovering the real identity of the man behind Zorro's mask and if it turned out to be Diego who had been standing so patiently in front of her all along . . . .She had to find out if it was true. A simple kiss wasn't enough proof.

But such a tender, romantic kiss from a man who had only ever acted in a brotherly, friendly way to her was a tell tail start. No. She would have known. Wouldn't she? He couldn't keep such feelings hidden from her all these years.

When she stepped into the garden and found it empty, her heart fell. Maybe he hadn't come here. She huffed but didn't have long to wait before she heard an all too familiar voice. Why had she not seen it before?

"I'm sorry, Victoria. I don't know what came over me."

Victoria whirled and squinted into the shadows. Diego's long, lean form was nearly obscured, completely by climbing roses and Ivy falling from the top off the adobe wall in a curtain that framed his body.

"Come out here. I want to talk to you."

She could hear an amused chuckle that only served to inflame her temper even further. He was laughing at her. Why? Because he knew he was in for a tongue lashing, that's why.

"That's what I love so much about you."

Her heart somersaulted. Had he just confirmed her suspicions? Or was it the wine talking?

"And what might that be?" She crossed her arms and stared at his shadow.

"Your fiery temper, of course." He stepped out of the shadows from behind her and she whirled on him. _How does he do that!_

Before she could stop herself, the palm of her hand impacted the side of his face with a loud slap. It was something, if given more thought, she'd never have done. But irritation prompted the action and she immediately regretted it. She could see him wince at the contact. It had stung even her skin and she clenched her hands into tight fists as she glared at him.

"I deserved that," he said simply, leveling an all too familiar gaze at her.

"You deserve more than that, you know."

"Could we skip to the moment you launch yourself into my arms and kiss me soundly?"

Victoria's eyes flashed but she could hear the amusement in his voice. He was always so good at lightening any foul moodWell, not this time. He'd really given her something to be angry about this time.

"You've read one too many fantasy stories, Diego. Real life is not a fantasy."

"No, its not." His voice was low and his eyes held a sadness that tugged at her heart. She stood perfectly still and let him trail the tips of his fingers down her cheeks. She trembled, at his forwardness or the touch, she wasn't certain. He was behaving so. . . . differently. So unlike the Diego she'd come to know over the last few years.

"You are my one and only fantasy. A part of my life I refuse to let slip through my fingers because of my desire to keep you safe," he glanced down briefly but then met her eyes with a directness that only Zorro had ever done before.

"Have I slipped through your fingers?" She asked, trembling slightly as she waited for an answer.

"I hope not." He whispered.

_The man beneath this mask is afraid of only one thing in this world. That you love a hero with whom he cannot compete. That when this mask is removed you will still be in love with the legend and not with the man of flesh and blood._

Her breath caught as she remembered his admission and she suddenly longed to hold him and kiss away those fears. How could she not love the man behind the mask? He was her best friend in the world. If he was Zorro.. . . .?

She closed her eyes and sighed softly as his hands came to rest lightly along the sides of her neck. His touch was so gentle, that she imagined it was Zorro whom she was standing with, who was touching her this way. She found herself leaning toward him as he slowly bent to press a slow, lingering kiss to her lips. Passion flared instantly, as she recognized the familiar touch, and their kiss deepened. His tongue traced the outline of her lips, demanding entrance and she clutched him with all the strength her weakening arms could muster.

A tree branch snapped behind them and Diego immediately dropped his arms and took a step back. His eyes flitted around the garden and she could see the well-defined muscles beneath his clothing tense. They could hear voices on the other side of the wall, and they were getting closer.

"Not here. Not now." His voice was a mere whisper.

He gently traced her mouth with the tip of a finger before lifting her chin and placing a swift, tender kiss to her lips. Before she had a chance to react, he turned on his heel and strode quickly out of the garden.

She stood there blinking at the wall, the flowers and the path he'd just taken. She closed her eyes for a moment, relishing the memory of the feel of his lips on hers, his arms holding her in a firm, protective embrace. She considered the implications of this newfound knowledge for several moments before leaving the quiet solitude of the padre's garden.

A soft, sad melody enveloped her senses as she returned to the tavern.

Diego was at the piano playing the most exquisite piece of music Victoria had ever heard. Couples danced close in a slow waltz and Victoria found herself mesmerized by the slow, sad tune.

She walked around dance floor and politely refused those who asked her to join the dance. When she reached the stage, she leaned against the wall and simply watched him play. Long, slim fingers pressed lightly against the keys, slid along the polished ivory in a most sensual caress. She imagined those same fingers brushing lightly against her neck, down her arms, holding her tightly.

How had she not known? She could see the resemblance now. In fact, she could no longer look at Diego and not see Zorro. The two men were so strikingly similar that Victoria swallowed her own pang of regret that she had not figured it out sooner. He'd been giving her clues for years. _Years_!

The song lasted far longer than Victoria anticipated but she simply stood there, entranced by the music and the man creating it. When the song ended, applause echoed through the tavern and people rushed up to congratulate Diego on playing such a beautiful piece. Her view of him was obscured by not only young, single señoritas but by their fathers wishing to present their very eligible daughters to the unmarried de la Vega heir.

Victoria swallowed her rising ire over the unexpected jealousy that began to color her cheeks.

He was swept into a few more dances and Victoria could do nothing but watch. She could see he was uncomfortable and she secretly relished the thought. She was angry with him. _Wasn't she? _He'd lied to her for years.But seeing him dance with all of the pretty señoritas was causing an emotion she never thought she'd ever feel toward her best friend – jealousy.

She watched Diego politely extricate himself from one dance and move to talk with two men she did not recognize. Her eyes narrowed as she watched them. She could only see the side of Diego's face but the familiar emotions playing across his handsome features as he spoke was just further proof that he was, indeed, her masked man. Even though he had never said the words.

Out of the corner of her eyes, she saw Alejandro moving toward her and she put on her best smile.

"Victoria!" he kissed her cheek. "I wondered where you'd gotten off to."

"Oh, I simply needed some air and a break from the dancing." At least it was partially true.

"Ah, indeed. Even the younger generation needs a break sometime, hmm?"

Victoria shot a glance at Diego, who was once again dancing with another señorita. "Alejandro?"

"Yes, Victoria?"

"That piece Diego played. What was it?" Victoria's attention was split between watching Diego and trying to be polite and listen to Alejandro. She had, after all, asked him a question.

"Ah, it is titled _I Remember You_." Alejandro smiled kindly. "It is a very sweet, romantic love song."

"Oh? There are words to the song?"

"Yes, indeed." Alejandro followed Victoria's eyes and to his surprise they fell on his own son. "Well, I believe Señora Ruiz may remember the words. Would you like me to ask her to sing?"

Victoria smiled nervously and glanced down at her feet.

"Diego knows the dance. I'm sure he would be happy to teach you the steps."

"Thank you, Alejandro. I will - ask him."

"Excellent. It will be the last dance of the evening then. And I will play it so Diego can dance with you." He winked conspiratorially at her. "If you'll excuse me, I'll speak with Señora Ruiz."

Diego and Victoria avoided direct contact with one another for the next few dances but they could not completely avert their eyes. She even lost sight of him completely a few times which caused the last few dance partners to shake their heads in confusion at her distraction. They needed to talk but the pueblo was simply bustling with too much activity.

When Alejandro announced the last dance, Victoria determinedly pushed through the crowd but stopped short behind a young woman who shyly stood next to Diego hoping he would ask her to dance. Zorro had promised _her_ a dance this evening and now that she knew the truth, she was going to make certain he fulfilled that promise.

Diego's eyes caught Victoria's and he bowed to the nervous young woman, an apologetic look in his kind, blue eyes. "I'm sorry, Señorita. I've promised this dance to Victoria." He leveled Victoria with a challenging look but she simply offered him her hand and let him lead her onto the dance floor.

"Father says you'd like to learn the proper steps?" Diego said formally and Victoria's eyes narrowed.

"You lead, I'll follow." They'd danced together many times but now, it would be different - and not just because the dance was an unfamiliar one.

They stood near the center of the floor, waiting for the music to begin. As Alejandro began to play, Diego bowed elegantly over her hand and pulled her gently into his arms.

Victoria released a soft sigh and trembled beneath the man's touch. Why had she never made the connection before now? Their touch was the same. A gentle strength radiated throughout his entire body and she couldn't help but be enraptured by the sudden change in her best friend. A change only she could truly see, she hoped.

Señora Ruiz began to sing, her voice low and haunting.

For the first time in a very long time, Diego stared into her eyes. The love and devotion she saw lingering there both scared and excited her. It was the same look that she had seen in Zorro's eyes time and time again.

She could feel his heart thumping and knew that hers thudded to a very similar beat. The steps began in a slow, easy to follow manner. He held her formally, one hand steadying her balance by resting at the small of her back, the other cupping her fingers in the traditional style of a popular court waltz.

She counterbalanced him by sliding her hand around his waist and pressing it into the small of his back. The touch was common in such a style of dance, but between the two of them, it was far more intimate gesture.

They moved fluidly through the steps and to anyone watching it looked as if they moved as one. It became impossible to tell where one ended and the other began. To the most skilled dancers, this feat was easily accomplished, or to a couple who knew intimately how the other moved.

Diego held her at a proper distance but the adoration in his eyes wasn't lost on anyone. Victoria's heart pounded against her ribcage, demanding to be set free. She'd dreamed of this moment. And as the words of the song coursed through her mind, her thoughts once again turned to her friend, Diego. He'd been there for all of her good times and her bad. She'd always been able to depend on him. Always.

As the romance of the words carried them along the dance floor, Diego risked a more intimate touch and pulled her close, oblivious to anyone who might be watching. She decided suddenly that she wanted him to kiss her. The passion in his eyes was unmistakable and she felt as if she was falling, falling away from him. Ridiculous as it was. He held her quite firmly.

"Diego-"

"Shh," he whispered. "Enjoy the dance. Move with me."

The chorus of the song changed the speed of the dance and Diego twirled her effortlessly. They danced in their own world, oblivious to those around them. Diego leaned close, closer than would truly have been proper, but the words had a hypnotizing effect and he briefly leaned his cheek against hers.

"Please forgive me." He whispered, breath hot against her cheek. "I'm sorry."

Victoria couldn't think, couldn't breathe. His plea had just confirmed, even though she already knew, what she had felt when he'd kissed her. He was Zorro. The words of the song washed over her and combined with the pleading look in his eyes and the thumping of her heart, she couldn't stop the tears from creeping slowly down her cheeks. She had been so blind.

"Ai, querida. . . . don't cry. Please." He pleaded, his voice low. No one else could hear him. When he gently wiped away the tears, she leaned her cheek against his hand and closed her eyes.

Her dream was within reach now, all she had to do was claim it, claim him. Accept him. She wanted the man behind the mask, not the hero who feared would never be loved for himself.

Anguish at causing her so much pain tore at his heart and he bent to press a soft, lingering kiss against her damp cheek. Unaccustomed to dealing with a woman's tears, neither Diego de la Vega or Zorro knew what to do.

She could hear his murmured endearments and they served to remind her how much he truly did love her. She'd hoped to discover Zorro's identity tonight and Victoria had been granted that request. _Be careful what you wish for_, she thought with a quiet sob, _you just might get it._ He'd given her enough clues.

The third verse brought the beginning of the end and the dancers moved effortlessly to the steps. Those unsure of each move when the dance began, were confident and certain now. Alejandro played beautifully, but when he noticed how closely his son and partner stood, he had to force himself to concentrate on the keys. His son was holding Victoria in a far more intimate gesture than he thought Diego capable. Perhaps he'd encouraged his son to drink a bit too much tonight. Diego had clearly lost his mind. But it was too late now. Anyone with half a brain could see something had happened between the two of them.

"I love you," Diego whispered against her cheek and when he laid her hand on his shoulder and wrapped his other around her waist, her tear-filled eyes lifted to meet his.

"I know." She whispered, her lips trembling.

_"I said I'd give my life for just one kiss"_

_"I live for your smile and die for your kiss"_

"Please," He whispered and for a split second she didn't understand. Then the realization that he was begging for her forgiveness hit her square in the face. Tears dripped down her cheeks but his hands moved to her face and wiped them away as they fell.

She couldn't find the words to speak. To tell him that she forgave him - for everything. That she understood what he had done and why he had done it. The hand resting on his shoulder slid around his neck and into his hair. If she couldn't formulate the words, she would show him with her actions.

A shiver of excitement rushed through her when he inhaled sharply. He clearly expected to hear her say something and her hand sliding into his hair had come as a complete shock.

She smiled up at him, a sweet, understanding and unmistakable smile that offered instant forgiveness. When she nodded ever so slowly, the relief that flooded his eyes was unmistakable.

The world around them fell away and as the music ended, there were only Diego and Victoria, standing in one another's arms. He couldn't even bring himself to bow honorably to her, as everyone else on the dance floor had done. Instead, one hand slipped into her hair, the dark curls sliding smoothly through his fingers. With the other, he simply touched his lips to hers in the sweetest, most romantic kiss that he'd ever given her.

They ignored, or simply did not hear, the gasps that echoed throughout the tavern at the unusually intimate sight.


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter 3**

The sound of steel being drawn slowly from a scabbard was what finally drew them apart.

It took a few short seconds for Diego's eyes to clear and all too soon he realized that now they would have to live with the consequences of their very public display.

He heaved a heavy sigh and whispered. "Well, it's done now."

A sad, apologetic look swept through his eyes and Victoria didn't understand until she followed his gaze as it settled on the armed man walking toward them.

"Dios!" Victoria whispered. "Oh no. Diego we-"

"What's done is done." He pressed a quick kiss to the corner of her mouth while keeping a steady gaze on the advancing man. "I would not go back even if given the chance."

"I wouldn't have believed it if I hadn't seen that kiss with my own eyes." De Soto's eyes were mere slits as he raised his blade and extended it toward Diego.

Diego instinctively placed his body between Victoria's and the alcalde's blade. The man was glaring daggers at both of them.

"You have no quarrel with Victoria." Diego's voice was firm and the tone familiar.

"Oh, I believe I have had a quarrel with your entire traitorous family for years, Señor," De Soto snapped, glancing to his side as Alejandro approached from the podium. The man was strangely just as shocked as everyone else to see his son kissing Victoria.

A warning look from Diego caused Alejandro to stop in his tracks and stare at his son. He knew that look. But the face he'd seen it on before was not that of the son he knew. Alejandro took a deep breath and trembled. The whole tavern knew a secret now, a secret that could prove deadly for his one and only son.

"Father, protect her," Diego said firmly and Victoria's eyes flashed. Alejandro gave the alcalde a wide berth as he stepped behind Victoria and gripped her shoulders.

The crowed pressed back as the alcalde moved toward his nemesis but Diego didn't move an inch.

"Will you stand there and deny it?" de Soto glanced quickly at Victoria and smirked at her bloodshot eyes and tear streaked face.

"I haven't heard you make an accusation yet, Ignacio." Diego made no attempt to distinguish his voice from that of the familiar tone that Zorro used.

Gasps of familiarity and recognition filtered through the crowd but were largely ignored by those standing in the middle of the dance floor.

De Soto laughed, loud and long but continued to advance on the unarmed caballero.

"Diego," Victoria rested her hand on his back. "Please don't-"

Alejandro pulled her backwards, away from his son and hopefully away from the impending danger.

"I'll hang you next to him, Señorita." De Soto hissed.

"I will be dead before I allow you to lay a hand on her." Diego hissed, his tone cold. There was no trace of the old, well-known Diego and even Victoria suppressed a shudder. At the alcalde's threat, the tall caballero's eyes hardened and his jaw set.

"That is the idea, Zorro!"

Diego effortlessly moved to the side as de Soto lunged. The revelers who had stepped closer to hear the discussion suddenly flattened themselves against the nearest wall with loud gasps.

Alejandro glanced down at Victoria's tear-streaked face. He needed confirmation. "Is it true?" He could scarcely believe it. He pulled Victoria even further away from the combatants and turned her around, gripping her shoulders tightly.

"Yes," She breathed, sniffing back the last of her tears.

Alejandro released a long breath he didn't realize he'd been holding. "Oh Dios."

A glint of steel caught their eye and they turned just as a blade sailed through the air toward Diego. He caught it effortlessly and saluted quickly to the boy who quickly disappeared into the crowd of onlookers. Diego easily parried the thrust de Soto made when he thought Diego was distracted.

De Soto continued his offensive, with Diego simply parrying each attack easily. "Fight, de la Vega!"

"You drew on me, Ignacio." Diego said simply while parrying another thrust. "I have no desire to kill you, or fight you."

"You should have thought of that when you decided to don the guise of an outlaw!"

"You're delirious." Again Diego parried and Alejandro had to cover his mouth as a grin came to his lips.

His son was playing with the alcalde. Just as Zorro often did. In fact, Zorro tended to take great enjoyment from his games with the alcalde. It was clearly evident in Diego's relaxed manner and the way he energetically swept across the wooden floor. Diego was putting forth just enough effort to keep from being harmed.

"You have the gall to deny it?" De Soto was aghast.

"I have denied nothing, Ignacio." A small smile tugged at Diego's lips and even Victoria couldn't suppress a small chuckle. Dios, she loved this man. Standing at the tip of a deadly blade, he could still smirk and joke as if he were playing a game of chess.

But Diego was now playing a very deadly game. His secret was out. Victoria hadn't considered such implications when she'd allowed him to kiss her on the dance floor. It felt so right to stand there in his arms. She cursed her selfishness now. Because it could very well mean the death of the man she loved.

She frantically thought of how she could get him out of this mess. But there was nothing that would ever convince de Soto that Zorro deserved to be pardoned. Movement by the tavern door caught her eye and she squinted as she recognized the strangers Diego had spoken to earlier in the evening.

The men stood to the back and watched the events unfold with rapt attention. Victoria's eyes narrowed at them but de Soto's next cry drew her attention back to the duel taking place right in front of them.

It became clear very quickly that de Soto was no match for Diego and he called for his inept sergeant. "Mendoza!"

"Sí, Alcalde?" The man stepped from behind Alejandro, hands trembling.

"Musket or pistol, I don't care what you choose. Put a round in his leg!"

Victoria's eyes grew huge and Mendoza blinked. "But alcalde, that's Don Diego-"

"Mendoza, if you don't follow my orders, I will stand you in front of a firing squad at dawn!"

Mendoza gulped and lowered his eyes in resignation. He was spared the necessity of obeying the order when a large object cracked him over the head, his assailant disappearing once again into the gathering crowd. Alejandro caught most of Mendoza's weight as he slid to the ground and Victoria knelt beside him with concern but cast a relieved look in the direction of the young deaf mute whom she could see blending into the crowd.

"Sepulveda! Lancers!" de Soto cried. "Do your duty! Now!"

His advances were getting him nowhere. He knew he was no match for Zorro's skill. He needed only to keep the man busy enough for _one_ lancer to put a round in his leg. But they had all, curiously, disappeared! Cowards!

As he and Diego moved around the floor, de Soto saw an opening. Victoria was closer than Diego and he knew the traitor would surrender if he found de Soto's blade at her throat. He lunged and Victoria screamed.

Diego's eyes flashed as he saw the woman he loved fall backwards. "No!" The next move anyone saw Diego make was executed with such precision that if people hadn't been watching the duel closely, they would never have seen the man disarmed. De Soto's blade slid across the tavern floor with a loud clang. It took only a few short seconds and Diego had the alcalde on his knees begging for his life.

Diego's blade was at the kneeling man's neck and in his rage his arms were shaking. A small trail of blood appeared where steel met skin and Diego's eyes blazed with a furious anger that not even Alejandro had ever before witnessed.

Alejandro helped Victoria to her feet and she immediately called out to the man she loved, assuring him she was uninjured. Felipe's hand had appeared from the crowd as de Soto's blade sailed toward her heart, and pulled her back at the last minute.

"Diego, no! I'm all right! I'm fine! He missed me!" Victoria stood right behind him now, joined by his father, and he craned his neck to make sure she was telling the truth.

"She's just saved your life, Ignacio." Diego gritted through clenched teeth.

De Soto laughed. "And she's just ended yours!" He nodded to the two lancers aiming muskets at Diego from opposite sides of the room.

Diego realized his mistake too late. He dropped his blade and shoved his father as hard as he could into the crowd. The man couldn't keep his feet and fell unceremoniously to the floor. Diego pulled Victoria into his arms, hoping his body would shelter her from the musket fire, and dove to the ground.

"Shoot him!" Were the last words uttered out of de Soto's mouth as the muskets fired, leaving a trail of white smoke in their wake.

Victoria screamed, her body shaking, her large as saucers. The gleeful smirk wiped off his face, De Soto's eyes widened when he looked down and noticed the red stain spreading across his pristine uniform.

TBC


	4. Chapter 4

**Chapter 4**

The musket ball had struck de Soto in the chest, a fatal wound to be certain. The other musket ball had struck a peasant standing behind Alejandro. The man wasn't injured badly but allowed himself to be fawned over by one of the pretty tavern waitresses anyway.

Alejandro pushed himself to his feet with a grunt and rushed over to where Diego was just getting back to his feet with Victoria, pulling her into his arms and hugging her tightly.

Mendoza, who had been feigning a more serious injury so he would not again be ordered to shoot Diego, was instantly on his feet. Alejandro held him back, murmuring a few quiet words to let the doctor take care of the injured alcalde.

Diego glanced sadly at de Soto as the man sank slowly to the floor, speechless that he'd just been shot by his own men.

"That didn't have to happen." Diego released Victoria and knelt beside his old schoolmate. He ripped open the bloodied jacket and closed his eyes sadly when he realized the severity of the injury.

The two men who had fired the muskets stood still as statues, their eyes wide with fear.

The doctor, who had been watching events unfold from the crowd, rushed to kneel opposite Diego. He checked the wound as well but came to the same conclusion. He exchanged a slight nod and a sad look with the young caballero.

De Soto was already having difficulty breathing and each time he coughed another trickle of blood appeared at the corner of his mouth.

The doctor knew the shot would prove to be fatal. One look into de Soto's eyes and Hernandez knew the alcalde recognized that he was about to die.

"Stay awake, Ignacio." The concern in Diego's eyes was almost believable to the injured man. He wanted to talk to his old schoolmate, to keep him distracted until his time came. It would be soon, the doctor would not have time to get sufficient medication to subdue the pain before the man passed away.

"Your . . . concern is . . . . touching, de la Vega." de Soto breathed.

"Ignacio." Diego stared at his former schoolmate. "If I wanted you dead, it would have happened long ago."

De Soto coughed at the admission. "I've no doubt."

Victoria watched the exchange with misty eyes. She may not have liked the alcalde but she wished death on no one. Life was given by God and it was his duty to give or take it away.

Alejandro wrapped an arm around her shoulders but she found no comfort there.

"You've - won, de la Vega." De Soto breathed, his eyes hard.

Diego shook his head sadly. "No, Ignacio; I never wanted this. This has never been about winning." He tilted his foe's head to make his breathing easier. Diego could feel the man tense at his touch and then relax. His eyes were beginning to glaze.

"Tell my family . . . in Madrid . . . I tried to make them prou -" He coughed, his body shuddering with pain.

Victoria knelt beside Diego and offered him a towel she'd gotten from behind the bar. The gracious thanks and sadness in his eyes tore at her heart. Dios, she loved this man. Even when faced with the death of his greatest adversary, he was still heartbroken. Diego slowly wiped the blood from de Soto's lips with the towel.

"I'll write to them . . . I promise, Ignacio." Diego gripped the man's weakening hand and held it tightly. "I'll tell them that they can be proud of you."

De Soto drew an agonized breath but his eyes conveyed a deep appreciation for the kindness in his enemy's eyes. With a brief flash of coherent thought, he had no doubt that Diego would contact his family..

Blood trickled between his lips as he struggled to find his voice. Pride had brought him to this place. Zorro, and the man beneath that mask, was truly a good man despite his slanderous attempts to convince the people otherwise. "Perhaps . . . I . . . was . . .wrong about . . .you."His hand went slack in Diego's and his head lolled to one side, but Diego held it for a moment before carefully placing it atop his still chest.

Diego sighed heavily before passing his hand over the dead man's eyes, closing them for the last time. When the young caballero bowed his head, those watching knew that Ignacio de Soto had taken his last breath.

Diego remained on his knees for another long minute, head bowed, then slowly glanced up when he felt a solid hand on his shoulder.

"It's not your fault, son."

Diego took a deep breath. "I know . . . but this didn't have to happen, not this way." He slowly rose, then looked at the blood stained towel in his hands.

One of the strangely clad men Victoria had noticed Diego speaking with earlier stepped into the center of the room and asked for everyone's attention.

It took a few moments before anyone complied and soon the tavern was quiet, waiting for the man to speak. "I am Ricardo Montanegro, emissary to Emperor Iturbide of Mexico."

Victoria's gaze flitted between Diego, who seemed not at all interested in Montanegro's words, and this emissary from Mexico.

"You may or may not be aware that Mexico has broken with Spain." The man's eyes settled on the military officers present but glanced around the room as well to assess the people's reaction to his words. "I've arrived recently from Monterey to administer the oath of allegiance to all Spanish military officers."

Mendoza, still distraught over the alcade's death, spoke slowly, his voice trembling with emotion. "There - there are no officers here." He glanced sadly down at the lifeless body of the alcalde. The padre knelt beside him now, taking the place Diego had just vacated.

"This is a small pueblo." The man nodded in understanding. "Of course, you'd have only one officer appointed by the Spanish crown." He took a deep breath and clasped his hands behind his back. "Until such time as the Emperor has made his decisions regarding military appointments to the pueblos in Alta California, I am within my jurisdiction to appoint a temporary commander of the garrison here."

"Then Mexico has made a decisive move on California." Diego looked up and Victoria's heart broke upon seeing the sadness in his eyes. His hands were covered in blood and Victoria knew how hard it had been for her love to sit helplessly by while a man, any man, died. Even the Zorro in Diego could have done nothing to save the alcalde's life.

Victoria pulled out of his arms for a moment and returned with a damp towel to clean his hands. He smiled in appreciation as she finished her task and he wrapped a comforting arm around her shoulders.

"Sí, Señor." Montanegro recognized Diego as one of the men he'd spoken to earlier. "The King of Spain has lost interest in this territory, it would appear. So Mexico has claimed it for her own."

He turned to Mendoza. "You are the highest ranked military man here, Sergeant?"

"Si, Señor." Mendoza nodded with a small smile.

"Do you wish to take the oath of allegiance?"

Mendoza shifted an uneasy gaze to Diego who simply nodded. The Sergeant respected Zorro and considered Diego a friend. And the man was incredibly knowledgeable about more things than Mendoza could possibly understand in a lifetime.

"Si, Señor. I will take the oath."

The magistrate nodded appreciatively. "Then until you are notified otherwise, I am charging you with the upkeep and defense of this pueblo."

Mendoza looked frightened. He remembered the last time he was given such responsibility - the months between Luis Ramón's death and Ignacio de Soto's arrival. He didn't have one single fond memory of that time. He was a military man, not a leader. He squeaked out a meek, "Thank you," before he gratefully heard Diego speak.

"Govern the people of this pueblo wisely, and there is nothing they won't do for you." Diego nodded to Mendoza with a small smile and Victoria recognized the statement as one made by Zorro to Ignacio de Soto on his first day in the pueblo. "But you already know that."

The padre, finished administering last rites, stepped aside and allowed the Royal Lancers to pick up the alcalde's body. He said another prayers, involving everyone in the tavern, and then watched solemnly as the lancers, led by Mendoza, carried the body out of the tavern. Montanegro followed them, and it was clear the people were relieved to see them leave.

Diego glanced down at Victoria and trailed the back of his hand down her cheek. Victoria hugged him tightly then pressed her cheek against his solid chest. A long finger trailed beneath her chin and lifted her head. When he pressed his lips to hers this time, there was no audible gasp from the crowd. They simply smiled, happy at last that the great romance of the pueblo would end on a happy note.

But they were in for another shocking revelation.

For the second time in as many hours, Diego gave in to an overwhelming impulse. He never again wanted to be parted from this woman. Ever. When their gentle kiss ended, he took her hands in his and knelt before her.

A ripple went through the crowd at this and some gasped, some smiled, and Alejandro, once again, found himself gaping at the sight his son presented.

"Marry me, Victoria." It wasn't a question. He already knew, he hoped, her answer. "Tonight. Right now."

Their brush with death, the excitement and danger surrounding his revelation, along with the systematic change in government propelled her to act rather than think. She threw her arms around his neck and kissed him, her eyes wet with unshed tears.

"Yes. Most definitely yes!"

Diego stood and enveloped her in his arms. His eyes scanned the people for the padre, who just happened to be standing next to his father, a knowing look glowing brightly in his wise eyes.

"Padre?" Diego called and the holy man stepped forward with a smile.

"We have an entire tavern full of witnesses." Diego settled Victoria into the crook of his arm and walked toward the friar. "Will you marry us? Right here. Right now?"

Diego could sense his father about to protest but he silenced the elder de la Vega with a wave of his hand. "Father, you can plan as large a wedding as you want later." Diego glanced down at Victoria and pressed a gentle kiss to her cheek. "But I want to make this lady my wife. We've waited long enough, don't you think?"

Alejandro couldn't find the words to argue. His son was Zorro. And that revelation alone was evidence enough to prove to him how long the couple had waited. He simply nodded silently.

Diego turned to the padre. "Padre?"

The friar smiled kindly but paced the timing of his next words. Even he didn't want to appear too hasty. He'd been waiting for the day when he'd be able to marry these two. And if they wanted the ceremony performed in the middle of the night, he would do it – with a few conditions.

"I will perform a betrothal ceremony until such time as I can post your wedding banns and marry you in an official church ceremony."

Diego exchanged a worried glance with Victoria.

"No doubt you are familiar with such a ceremony," Benitez smiled kindly. "It is no longer a common practice but it will allow you to live from this day on as husband and wife."

Victoria blushed and Diego grinned at the padre. The friar could read his parishioners all too well. A gift from God, he supposed.

Victoria nodded to Diego wordlessly and he enveloped her in his arms. "Yes." He knew Victoria wanted a large wedding. What woman didn't? Well, he would give her one – later. Diego nodded to the padre without hesitation.

"Good, then. Diego, Victoria, come with me and we will make your wishes known to God."

Diego pulled Victoria into his arms and kissed her soundly, passionately. Alejandro cleared his throat like an overprotective father guarding the virtue of his only daughter, and the couple reluctantly parted. The elder de la Vega situated himself between his son and soon-to-be-daughter and took both of their arms.

"Oh!" Victoria turned out of Alejandro's arms and rushed around the bar to grab her shawl. Felipe appeared on the other side of Diego and shoved his long forgotten tailcoat into the man's hands. Diego's smiled gratefully and met the mute's eyes with a knowing grin. "Thank you, hermanito." He felt the hidden pocket, in which he'd placed a recently procured piece of jewelry, to make sure it was still there.

Diego smiled as Victoria placed her shawl around her head and threaded her arm through Alejandro's. Diego pulled on the tailcoat and fastened it as they walked out into the plaza.

Felipe grabbed a bottle of wine and a glass and rushed out the door after them. Teresa grabbed what was left of the freshly baked bread and followed Felipe out the door, grinning happily.

The crowd filed out of the tavern and formed a half-circle around the padre and the couple. They murmured excitedly, waiting for the padre to begin.

The padre stopped before the doors of the church and turned to Diego and Victoria. Alejandro moved to Diego's side and Felipe and Teresa stood waiting beside him.

"Who gives this woman to this man?"

Alejandro stepped forward and voiced a very formal. "I do."

"Diego, Victoria, kneel please."

The padre smiled as he watched people file into the plaza and watch quietly. Proof that this was an eagerly awaited event, regardless of the time of day. "I don't need to ask who will bear witness. It appears we have a plaza full of people."

The padre watched Diego and Victoria carefully and smiled when they joined their hands.

"Diego, what do you bring as a symbol of this betrothal agreement?"

Alejandro winced, cursing himself for forgetting that they'd need rings or some other symbol of the betrothal. Victoria glanced at Diego, a worried look in her eyes.

"I bring this." He reached into his jacket pocket and pulled out his mother's ring. " I offer it as a symbol of my love and devotion and as a promise to love and cherish this woman for the rest of my life."

Alejandro stared at his son and Victoria's eyes widened in disbelief. _Where had he gotten it? When did he have the time? _Diego simply winked at her and smiled. He _was_ Zorro after all. Victoria was sure he knew where she'd hidden the treasured piece of jewelry.

The Padre blessed the ring and placed it into Diego's open hand.

"Place the ring on Victoria's finger and repeat after me."

Diego's voice was barely above a whisper. As if saying the words were for her ears and her ears alone. "With this ring, I vow to love, honor, and cherish you, for all the days of my life."

Victoria's hands looked so small in his large ones but he held them with such reverence and gentleness that Victoria couldn't help but sob. He slowly slid his mother's ring onto her finger, brought her hand to his lips and kissed her fingers and then the band.

"Victoria, what do you bring as a symbol of your betrothal to Diego?"

A look of horror crossed her face but Diego smiled reassuringly as if sensing her panic. "We can get one later."

"No!" Victoria pushed herself to her feet. "Just a moment. I have something!"

They all stared after her as she ran quickly into the tavern. Not more than a minute later, she returned, panting.

She dropped to her knees and bowed her head. "Forgive me, Padre."

The man smiled gently and opened his hand to receive the ring.

Diego watched her with a questioning gaze as the Padre blessed the band and placed it back in her hand.

"It belonged to my father." She mouthed and Diego reached up to lovingly trail long fingers down her cheek, clearly touched by the gesture.

"Victoria, repeat after me."

She took Diego's hand and slid the ring onto his finger. It was a bit too small, but it mattered not to him. It could be re-sized later. "With this ring, I vow to love, honor, and obey you for all the days of my life."

The padre's eyes scanned the crowd and he nodded to Felipe and Teresa who slowly approached, eyes brimming with excited happiness.

The padre held out his hand and Teresa placed the bread into it. Benitez offered a quick blessing and then broke a piece, repeating the same blessing with the glass of wine.

"In the name of our Father," The padre raised the bread and wine before first offering it to Diego and then Victoria. Lastly, he took a bite and a sip, completing the ritual sealing the betrothal.

"Let us pray." The padre raised his hands and the assembled crowd bowed their heads. After the prayer, Padre Benitez smiled down at the couple.

"Now join your hands, and with your hands, your hearts." The padre smiled and Diego's eyes flashed with recognition of the popular saying.

To the assembled crowd, he said. "As is customary with such a betrothal ceremony, I now present to you, Diego and Victoria de la Vega."

Diego lifted Victoria to her feet and drew her gently into his arms. When their lips met, the people and the plaza faded away and there was only them. Forgotten were the events of the day, the death of the alcalde, and Zorro's secret revealed at last. Now, they were just a man and a woman who had been blessed with their lives, and the life they could now begin together.

TBC


	5. Chapter 5

****

This chapter is rated NC-17 for sexual content. If you do not wish to read, please skip this chapter.

Chapter 5

"And so that was the beginning of my life as Zorro." Diego finished with a small smile. Victoria had curled her legs beneath herself and was slumbering gently against his arm.

Alejandro, the padre, the doctor, Felipe and everyone else who was still awake sat around Diego, listening intently as he recounted numerous tales of his adventures as Zorro. He was sitting on the tavern porch, leaning against a support beam, one arm draped casually around his wife's waist.

He glanced around the plaza and smiled. People had fallen asleep where they sat, or watched quietly, all eager to hear his tales of the well-loved masked bandit. It would be light in a few hours and so would begin a new life for all of them.

Diego glanced at his slumbering wife and squeezed her waist gently.

"I think its time you got her home, son." Alejandro indicated the young lady he'd welcomed into his family a few hours prior.

"I'm awake." She responded sleepily but burrowed her head against Diego's chest. Almost instantly he could feel her calm, steady breathing - a clear indication she was asleep once again.

"Sure you are. Go back to sleep, querida." Diego chuckled and kissed her forehead gently.

Alejandro marveled at how easily the endearment fell from his son's lips.

"Felipe," Alejandro nodded to the mute who stood instantly. "Get the carriage, please. We're going home."

"Rather than wake her again, I'm just going to take her upstairs to her room." Diego didn't give his father a chance to protest. He simply lifted his wife into his arms and nodded to Felipe. "Please bring the carriage back in the morn-" Diego chuckled, realizing it already _was_ morning. "Ah…later in the day."

Felipe nodded and Alejandro added, "I imagine the tavern won't be open for business tomorrow." The elder de la Vega's eyes twinkled and Diego was suddenly glad for the darkness that still lingered over the Los Angeles basin. The blush that crept along his cheeks at his father's obvious implication would have been noticed, and if he knew his father, exploited, relentlessly. It didn't matter, because his father continued along a potentially embarrassing vein anyway. "Be sure to hang out the 'Closed' sign, Diego."

Diego shook his nodded and grinned down at his slumbering wife.

Before Diego disappeared into the tavern, Alejandro rested a gentle hand on his arm. "I'm proud of you, son, and I love you."

"I'm not sure I'll be getting any sleep tonight, but, let's go home anyway!" Alejandro clasped Felipe on the shoulder as Diego carried his wife into the tavern and shut the door.

Diego knew his way around her small room better than he probably should have. When he moved to lay her gently atop the bed, she stirred and wrapped her arms tighter about his neck.

"You don't plan to leave, I hope." She whispered, her voice suddenly clear.

"I will never leave you again, querida." Diego pressed a lingering kiss to the side of her mouth as he settled her onto the bed. "You're tired. It's been a very long day. Lay down and rest."

She tilted her head and his lips slid across hers, causing an involuntary shiver to race down her spine. He wrapped his arms around her shoulders and pulled her against his chest, deepening the kiss.

"I have no intention of sleeping," she whispered against his lips. "This is not the most comfortable place but I want - "

"Are you sure?" He knew his voice shook with thinly veiled passion. It was perfectly proper for him to be here, kissing her like this. No longer did he need to look over his shoulder to make sure there was no one watching. He wanted desperately to make her his wife in every way, but after the day they'd had, full of changes and upheaval, he would leave the decision to her.

"Diego." When her hand slid across his face to cup his cheek, he noticed the passion lingering in her eyes. "I'm your wife now. You have your duties…."

He chuckled at that and sat beside her on the small bed. "I have _my_ duties, hmm?"

"You certainly do." Her eyes twinkled and he grinned wickedly at her.

His eyes darkened as he pulled her against his chest. Long fingers slowly worked the fastenings of her dress free and she sighed as he slowly slid it down the length of her body. How different their evening had turned out. Zorro had presented her with the dress. He couldn't have even imagined that the man behind that mask would be the one removing it.

Long fingers slipped into the fastenings of her undergarments and deftly tugged them free. Soon, she was lying on the bed in front of him in nothing but her skin.

He swallowed reflexively. This certainly wasn't the way he'd intended on ending his evening. He watched her carefully, his eyes unable to mask the desire rushing through his body.

"And you have yours," he replied huskily after a few moments of silence, taking in her gloriously beautiful body.

She opened her arms and he fell into them, carefully squeezing his large frame onto her small bed. "In hindsight, perhaps I should have taken you back to the hacienda."

A giggle escaped her lips as she was reminded of a few other times he, as Zorro, had been in her bedroom. In her dreams, she always wondered how he would fit on their bed.

She noticed that while he had removed his tailcoat, he still had every stitch of clothing on. She reached toward his shirt and quickly slipped the buttons from their holes. Her breath caught when she flattened her hands against his muscled chest and pushed the material over his shoulders.

She was encouraged at his low, husky groan as her small hands explored the broad expanse of his chest before boldly stopping at the waistband of his trousers. She wasn't even sure how to unfasten them, not having had a reason to undress a caballero before. The popular fashion of the upper class differed from that of a normal peasant or even vaquero, whose clothing she had mended in the past.

Sensing her confusion, he covered her hands with his and showed her how to locate the fastenings. She blushed furiously, grateful for the darkness that would hide the heat rushing to her cheeks.

Rather than try to slide the trousers off while lying in the small bed, he swung his legs over the side of the bed and removed his boots - otherwise, he wasn't getting the pants off! He could feel Victoria's eyes on him and when he turned and stood, he could see her swallow. With nerves or excitement, he didn't quite know.

He slowly began to lower his pants but she launched herself off the bed and covered his hands with her own.

"Let me."

His eyes danced as she slowly slid the material over his hips and down his legs. If she caught his visible sign of relief to be rid of the restricting garment, she gave no indication.

She laced her fingers through his soft hair and he wrapped his arms around her waist. Effortlessly, he leaned her back into the middle of the bed. When he settled between her legs, she wrapped her arms around his neck and stared into his bright eyes. "Make me your wife, Diego."

He closed his eyes and groaned as she shifted her hips, causing their bodies to touch even more intimately. He'd practiced restraint for so long, he found himself warring with his conscience to go slow. She was so close, all he had to do was arch his hips.

But he wanted this night, and their first time, to be perfect. And that meant that he would make sure she was more than ready for him. He slipped his hand between them and probed at her damp folds. Her eyes flickered toward him, wide with a look of amazement. She trembled when his thumb found and circled the treasure hidden beneath the dark curls.

When a long, slim finger pressed into her slick passage, she whimpered, small hands clutching at the bed covers.

"Ai. . . dios," Diego murmured, finding her more than ready for him.

An unfamiliar pressure began to coil its way through her body as one finger was joined by another. They moved slowly within her, moving only faster as her breathing increased.

"Diego." His name was a breathless whisper on her lips.

"Soon."

"What are you . . . doing to . . . me. . ." she panted. It was not a question and she tossed her head back exposing the long column of her neck to her husband's hungry eyes.

He leaned over her and trailed his lips along her neck, biting and nibbling gently at the soft skin.

"Now." He whispered against her neck. "My passionate love. Show me. Are you ready?"

She cried out as his touch brought her to a heart-stopping release; a sensation stronger than she had ever in her wildest dreams anticipated ripped through her body and left her panting heavily in its tumultuous wake. She collapsed wordlessly into the pillows and glanced longingly up at her husband.

"I won't rush this, querida," he pressed a slow kiss to her neck. "I won't hurt you."

She whimpered and rotated her hips against his hand. His arms shook as he held his weight above her but when he wrapped his arm around her waist and lifted her hips to meet his, he delighted in the feel of her slick warmth enveloping him. He would have entered her slowly, gently, but in her inexperience and desire to pull him closer, she wrapped her legs tightly around his hips, driving the full length of him into her in one long, painful thrust.

He froze and squeezed his eyes shut as the sweet tightness of her body enveloped him. The only sound she made was a sharp hiss through clenched teeth. After a few short moments, she relaxed. And to his great surprise, she tilted her hips, urging him to move. He was lost then. Lost in the exquisite sensation of her sweet body enveloping, tugging at his very sanity.

"Ah. Bella." He groaned against her neck as he pressed slow, lingering kisses to her eyelids, her cheeks, her lips.

"Take your pleasure from my body, Diego." Victoria whimpered, clutching him as he moved fluidly within her.

The first rays of the new day poured into the room just as his release rushed through his body, leaving him trembling in its life-altering wake.

A solemn but excited air had settled over the pueblo. And there were still unconscious revelers, as well as fallen decorations, littered across the plaza. Diego grinned when he exited the tavern, Victoria's hand tightly wrapped in his own.

Toronado snorted at him, as if he'd been annoyed at being tied to the post all night long. Diego knew Felipe must have just brought him and Victoria's eyes widened when she saw the familiar stallion.

"Felipe, I would guess." Diego grinned at her and her eyes narrowed. There were a great many secrets her husband still had to reveal and she surmised this was one of them.

"Are you well enough for a ride, Señora de la Vega?" He grinned mischievously down at her and she smiled widely.

She was a bit sore from their evening together, but she wouldn't let the discomfort prevent her from riding, or from going anywhere with her new husband.

"A ride with Zorro unmasked," She leaned into his arms and pressed a kiss to his jaw. "I can think of no better way to spend my morning."

Diego lifted her effortlessly into the saddle and leapt up behind her. With one hand he grasped Toronado's reins and with his other he brushed the hair off her neck and dropped a gentle kiss to the sensitive skin.

"Oh, I can." She could feel him grin against her neck.

Victoria giggled and leaned her back against his chest. "Then what are you waiting for?" She asked, shooting a coy look over her shoulder at her husband.

They rode for a few miles, galloping across the countryside until Diego could no longer resist the allure of her body so close to his. He needed to get her home, and quickly. It took no time at all for Toronado to trot into the de la Vega garden with his passengers.

The house staff peered out the windows and watched as Diego lifted his wife from the saddle of Zorro's famous steed. The night before, their young master was a single, quiet man and now he was married - well, betrothed, but it was essentially the same thing! The news of his secret had flown like wild-fire through the pueblo and now everyone at the hacienda had come out of the woodwork to see their young master return home with his bride.

Everyone knew of Zorro's romance with Victoria Escalante. It was the talk of the pueblo and had been for years. None of them would ever have imagined that young Diego had been the one to capture the young señorita's heart or be the true man behind Zorro's mask.

They all vanished as Diego and Victoria made their way toward the door, but a few peeked around the corners to catch that one final glimpse of the newly married couple.

"Welcome home, Señora de la Vega," Diego smiled brightly as he lifted his wife into his arms and carried her into the hacienda.

Victoria tightened her arms around her husband's neck and pressed a lingering kiss to his cheek.

Diego left the door open as he carried Victoria down the hallway to his bedroom and simply stood in front of the door and glanced down at her expectantly.

"Like some help, would you?" her eyes danced as she looked from him to the closed door and back again.

"I certainly don't wish to scandalize the indoor staff by taking my new wife against the door." The husky tone behind his words sent a thrilling tremor straight down her spine. She was so exhausted, she could barely keep her eyes open, but the thought of his mouth, his lips, his body covering hers like it had this morning was enough to keep her awake for hours.

She turned the knob and he pushed through the door. She chuckled when he used the back of his leg to slam the door shut and winced when the sound echoed down the hallway. Well, if no one had heard them come in, the entire hacienda knew they were home now.

Any further thought was driven from her mind when he laid her atop the soft bed and stole her breath with a kiss that curled her very toes.

TBC


	6. Chapter 6

****

Chapter 6

The return to consciousness was not a sweet and pleasant one. Even the feeling of Victoria burrowed into his arms, the scent of her hair, the feel of her soft warm body pressed against his, was not enough to block the incessant pounding on the door. Annoyed, Diego's eyes scanned the immediate, reachable area for something to throw at the offending piece of wood.

"Diego! Diego! Padre Benitez is here to see you and Victoria."

Diego groaned and shifted uncomfortably. He most definitely did not want to have to extricate himself from his wife's lovely embrace. Victoria lifted her head and pressed a kiss to his bare chest. The tiny, intimate gesture sent a heated shock straight to his groan and Victoria chuckled, feeling his body's response to her kiss.

"That is not funny, querida." Diego scolded but when he looked down and saw the merriment in her eyes, he could do nothing but press a slow kiss to her parted lips.

"It most certainly is, Diego." She suggestively wiggled her body against his and was rewarded with another groan.

"Now you're doing that on purpose."

"Yes." Her fingers trailed lightly over the muscled contours of his chest. "I am."

His breath hissed between clenched teeth as he covered her hand with his own in a weak attempt to stop her explorations.

"I'm sure he's here bearing papers that need signing."

"Diego!" The pounding on the door was not going to stop.

"We must get out of bed to sign them."

Victoria's eyes slid down his body to where the blanket lay draped over his waist. She snuggled closer and gasped when she suddenly found herself below her husband as he rolled her onto her back.

"Now, now," She teased but slid her hands into his hair and tugged gently. "We have to get up."

She could feel the delicious length of him pressing against her thigh and lifted her head to meet his lips in a gentle kiss before he turned his head and yelled at the door.

"Father. It will be a few moments. Please apologize to Padre Benitez for us!" The strain in his voice caused a giggle to burst from her lips. But was silenced instantly when his mouth covered hers in a delicious, tantalizingly deep kiss.

He knew she was ready for him, and while he regretted taking her so quickly and so forcefully, there was no way to avoid it. He couldn't let the padre wait indefinitely while they sated their heated passions. While the padre would probably understand, just as he understood their deep desire to be married as soon as possible last night, Diego flushed at the thought of the padre knowing just exactly why they'd kept him waiting.

A soft gasp escaped her lips as he entered her and she entwined her fingers into his hair and arched her neck. Her entire body tingled as she met and matched each one of his quick thrusts with ones of her own. She understood the desire that coursed through his blood. It was duplicated in hers and there was no way Alejandro or Padre Benitez were going to interrupt them at this moment. So, understandably, that moment had to be short.

When his hands slid under her hips and tilted them up, she gasped and gripped his shoulders. She could feel his hot breath on her shoulder and she clutched at him as the familiar tension began to rapidly coil through her body.

She gasped her release into his shoulder moments before his mouth came down on hers, effectively silencing his own. They panted heavily for a few moments, his hips languidly circling against hers, the rush from such heated lovemaking exhausting them to the point of immobility.

"If I don't get out of bed this instant, my father will break down the door." Diego whispered against her neck. His breathing had stabilized but his heart was still beating rapidly.

"Then the sooner we get up and sign those papers, the sooner we can feign exhaustion and return to bed," she said with a mischievous glint in her eyes.

It was all the incentive he needed and she whimpered slightly at the loss of such intimate contact when he rolled off her and out of bed.

It was only a few more minutes before husband and wife walked hand in hand down the hallway and into the library where the padre sat playing a game of chess with Alejandro.

Alejandro noticed the bright look in their eyes and said nothing but simply smiled to himself and cursed the padre's timing. It was clear, after hearing his son's strained voice on the other side of the door, that he'd interrupted something. '_Kudos to Diego for not answering the door_,' Alejandro thought with a hidden smile. '_I'd have ignored it too.'_

"Our apologies for the delay, Padre!" Diego shook the man's hand and Alejandro marveled at the change that had come over his son in such a short amount of time.

"Quite all right, Diego. Victoria." The padre smiled kindly at the couple, clearly understanding the reason for their delay. "I've simply immersed myself in a game of chess with your father."

Diego gave the chessboard a quick once over and chuckled. "My father is a shrewd opponent. You'll find him difficult to defeat."

"You've managed on occasion, Diego." Alejandro grinned at the sight before him. Victoria's fingers were still laced through Diego's and her eyes held a contented happiness that he'd never before seen.

"But I'm sure your father didn't drag you out of bed to watch us play a game of chess!" the padre chuckled. Victoria flushed and Diego shifted uncomfortably under the older men's perceptive gaze.

"I would certainly hope not." Diego feigned incredulousness and grinned.

The padre pulled out a rolled parchment and laid it on the small table beside the chessboard. "If you will kindly sign there, Diego," The padre indicated the location as Alejandro procured a quill and ink from atop the piano. "And Victoria, below that."

Alejandro noticed the restrained desire that flashed through the couple's eyes when Diego passed the quill to his wife and their hands touched. The old caballero's heart soared. He remembered the feeling all too well. Perhaps he would once again. But until then, he would live vicariously through his son and his new wife. Why, there should be grandbabies to spoil very soon! And he'd waited a very long time to hear the pitter patter of little feet in the hacienda again.

The padre affixed his seal to the document and smiled broadly. "Congratulations, Diego, Victoria."

"Thank you for riding all the way out here today, Padre." Diego shook the man's hand. "We would have made it into town eventually."

Victoria flushed and glanced down at their entwined hands.

"Yes, well. I thought it best for you to have the proper documentation of your betrothal sooner rather than later, considering the unusual circumstances under which the ceremony took place."

"I've posted your wedding banns," The padre confirmed Diego's unspoken question with a smile. "There weeks as is customary."

Alejandro spluttered. Three weeks wouldn't be long enough to summon every friend and family member from the four corners of the world.

Diego grinned at his father. "The church is only so big, Father. You cannot fit the whole of Spain into it."

Alejandro narrowed his eyes at his son. "Three weeks. You've done this on purpose so I couldn't get messages to everyone in time."

Diego laughed and Victoria giggled into his shoulder. "Actually, no. We didn't do it with that express purpose." He glanced sidelong at his wife. "But it's turned out to be an added benefit."

Diego grinned at his father and pulled Victoria into his arms. He dropped a kiss to the corner of her lips, his eyes twinkling. "Soon, mí esposa bonita will have the wedding she's always dreamed of."

"I have the man I've always dreamed of, Diego. I don't need anything more." Her eyes were full of love and adoration as she glanced up at him and brushed his cheek with her hand.

The padre smiled at them with sad eyes. "There is a service for Alcalde de Soto this evening. I hope, given the circumstances, you will attend."

"What time?" Diego asked instantly.

"Five o'clock."

Diego hugged Victoria close and nodded. "We will be there."

"Thank you, Diego." The padre rested a soft hand on the caballero's shoulder and nodded politely before taking his leave.

The next morning, Victoria awoke, safely ensconced in her husband's warm embrace. She rubbed her cheek against his firm chest, inhaled deeply and sighed contentedly when his arms tightened around her shoulders.

"Happy, Querida?" His voice was husky, the sleep not yet having faded.

"Mmhm," She pressed a lingering kiss to his chest before looking up at him. "I've been thinking."

"Well, actually, you've been sleeping." Diego's eyes gleamed mischievously.

Victoria playfully slapped at his chest and stretched. "Yes, well, I was thinking before that!"

"Always a dangerous thing." He winked and was rewarded with another playful slap to his arm.

"Well, we're to be married 'properly' in a few weeks." She brushed her cheek against his chest, knowing the effect it had on him.

"Yes…." He wasn't sure if he was going to like where this conversation was headed.

She knew he was going to hate where this conversation was going. But, for more reasons than she thought she could explain to him now, she wanted to do this.

"And I think we should wait to . . . . share a bed again until after the ceremony."

He swallowed hard and glanced down the length of her body, covered only by a thin sheet and leaving very little of her delicious form to his imagination. He didn't _have_ to imagine anymore. He'd tasted the delights of her body.

"You're joking?" His eyes narrowed. "Please tell me you're joking?"

A bubble of laughter escaped her lips before she could stop it. The horrified look in his eyes was too amusing for words and she glanced down at his chest and pressed another lingering kiss to the taut skin.

"Victoria . . . ."

"I think I'll ask Alejan - father, to loan me a room for the next few weeks. Just until the wedding." She murmured, snuggling further into his embrace.

She had to be joking. Dios, she had to be joking.

"Or, I could simply stay at the tavern."

"No." His tone left absolutely no room for argument.

She glanced up at him through dark eyelashes. "All right." She conceded, for the moment. "I'll go ask him now."

Diego was speechless as she slid from his embrace and walked slowly to the dressing room, tossing an inviting smile over her shoulder as she did so.

Diego growled and cursed his body's reaction. "I'll make her pay for this." He muttered as he rolled out of bed. He couldn't imagine what had come over her. And she hadn't given him an explanation either. Perhaps it was just a game to see how long he could resist the inviting temptation of her delectable body.

When Diego finally made it out of his room, he nearly walked right into his father.

"Diego!" Alejandro tossed a n amused grin at his obviously distracted son. "How good to see you." He checked his pocket watch and wink at his son. "And so early too! It's before noon!"

Diego glared at his father and Alejandro laughed heartily at his son's predicament. He had barely been able to keep a straight face when Victoria had come to him and asked him for the loan of a room for the next few weeks, until her official marriage to his son. Why bother, he'd wondered. It was _very_ clear that the two had done nothing but spend the last day _in_ bed. He'd barely seen them since the festival. His son had probably done something to upset her and was now getting his first taste of a woman bent on revenge.

"Yes, well, my wife isn't there to keep me warm."

Alejandro's eyes narrowed. Perhaps there were more difficulties in his son's hasty marriage to Victoria than he realized. No, Victoria's eyes had held a mischievous glint of amusement as she'd ask him for the loan of a room. But Alejandro feigned ignorance, for as long as it would last with his dangerously perceptive son. "Is something wrong?"

A few long moments of silence followed before Diego's exasperated response caused Alejandro to cover his mouth to stifle a laugh. "Need I spell it out?" Diego once again glared daggers at his father. "This is not funny."

Alejandro rested a comforting arm on his son's shoulder, hoping the man wouldn't notice it was shaking with barely suppressed amusement. "You've waited for her for five years; what's a few more weeks?"

Diego's eyes narrowed. "That's the problem, father. It's not been five years any more. It's been one day!"

Alejandro raised a curious eyebrow. He understood his son's reaction, after all, he and Victoria had waited a long time. And, unless he was sorely mistaken, they'd already consummated that long awaited relationship. But, Alejandro decided his son needed a few words of advice on marital expectations. "And you can't wait another three weeks?"

The fire instantly disappeared from Diego's eyes at his father's implication. "I know you're right." Diego said quietly then met his father's steady gaze with one of his own. "I suppose I need to get used to unexpected decisions with virtually no warning, hmm?"

"Ahh," Alejandro laughed. His son was a quick learner. "You're married now, son. You're life as you knew it has vanished."

Diego shook his head and Alejandro laughed loud and heartily. When Diego's eyes flashed with annoyance at his father's unwillingness to be sympathetic, Alejandro's laughter roared through the hacienda.

Victoria yawned and rolled over, the sleep not quite ready to lift itself from her mind. Feeling someone, or something, in the room, her eyes snapped open and she gasped when she saw Diego sitting in a chair beside her bed staring at her.

"Diego!" She sat up immediately. "What are you doing in here?"

"Watching you sleep," he said slowly.

"We discussed - "

"No, _you_ decided. _We_ didn't discuss anything." His voice was low, husky ,and she trembled at the tone.

"Out." She waved toward the door, which, she noted, was still closed and very much locked.

"Certainly." He stood and moved to the bed. "As soon as I'm finished."

She resisted the urge to slide over to the other side. His very presence in her room made her blood tingle. But she was proud at having lasted an entire day without so much as a kiss from him. He had to realize this forced celibacy was just as hard on her as it was on him.

He sat beside her on the bed and trailed the back of his fingers down her cheek.

"Diego . . . . "

"The temptation is hard to resist, isn't it, Querida?" His voice had deepened and an involuntary shiver raced straight down her spine.

"Yes." She finally breathed, searching his eyes. She knew he could easily shatter her vow of celibacy and she couldn't decide if she really didn't want him to try. But, she'd made a vow to God and she would keep it.

"Good." He slowly drew the sheet away from her body, revealing the simple shift she wore beneath it. "It will make this far more enjoyable."

"What are you doing?"

He leaned over and slowly drew the shift up her legs, careful to barely touch her skin as he did so. Thankfully, her curiosity allowed him this one act and soon he lifted the material over her head and deposited it on the other side of the bed.

"Diego, we can't." Her eyes searched his and the determination and . . . desire she found there both excited and frightened her.

"I will respect your wishes - mostly." He trailed his fingers down her arms, over her stomach and then around the outline of her breasts.

Her breath quickened as he slowly unbuttoned his shirt and dropped it on the other side of the bed with her discarded shift. Her eyes darkened as she took in the muscled contours of his chest. _Why had she insisted on waiting again?_

The bed dipped as he lay on his side next to her, his lips mere inches from hers.

"I am going to show you what you're missing."

She gasped as his lips covered hers in a slow, sensual kiss. His fingers moved over her, slowly caressing every inch of her bare skin. The touch was always light, gentle, maddening. A hot rush shot through her body and she bit her lip to keep from whimpering her pleasure. She knew she should tell him to stop, but the desire to enjoy his touch warred with her resolution to keep him out of her bed until their formal ceremony.

He didn't linger in one spot for long. Instead, his lips trailed along the contours of her neck, stopping briefly to press a lingering kiss to that one sensitive spot, where her neck joined her collarbone, that he knew curled her very toes. Much to his appreciation, it did so again.

When his tongue flicked lightly over a very hard, very sensitive nipple, she arched her back and closed her eyes. She could feel him smile as his lips closed over the little nub but she didn't care, as long as he didn't stop. The tips of his fingers brushed lightly under her other breast before stopping to gently squeeze the firm tip.

Her hands slid into his hair and gripped the dark locks tightly but she still did not speak. She'd insisted on this separation of bodies and she refused to admit that, perhaps, it just might have been a very bad mistake.

He nuzzled her breasts with his cheek, still brushing his lips maddeningly slowly across the sensitive skin.

She gasped when his fingertips began to trail slow, gentle circles along the inside of her thigh. Her breath heaved in her chest and her eyes flew open. This caress continued for several maddening minutes as his fingers inched closer to the damp folds hidden beneath the short dark curls at the apex of her thighs.

She whimpered when one long finger parted the delicate folds and slowly caressed them. She couldn't quite stop her hips from arching into his caress and her body was trembling from the strain. She bit her lip when one long finger slipped within and began to stroke her slowly. When his thumb came down and began to circle the sensitive, hidden treasure, she groaned, her control slipping.

This was torture. Pure, exquisite, sweet torture. But Victoria was too proud to beg him, to admit that she was wrong to ask him to wait. Instead, she would have to endure.

Her legs fell open and she hoped that he would take the unspoken invitation to take her. She knew this was punishment for banning him from her bed. Instead, he continued to slowly rub and stroke her until her breath came in long, loud pants.

When his mouth closed around her nipple and began to tug relentlessly at the sensitive bud, she tugged at his hair frantically. Her entire body tingled with desire as she turned heated eyes on her betrothed.

Diego wore a virtually unreadable expression on his face. But his eyes were full of a wicked amusement as he slid his fingers from within her and brought them to his mouth.

Victoria swallowed hard as he slowly, teasingly, licked them clean.

Her body tingled from his touch and she watched him with curious, wide eyes as he leaned over her and pressed a soft kiss to her suddenly dry lips.

He reached over to procure his shirt from the other side of the bed, careful to let only the barest hint of skin brush against her sensitive breasts. Her sharp intake of breath proved that he had achieved what he'd come here to prove.

"Two can play at your game, mí esposa bella." He brushed his lips ever so softly against hers before walking to the door. "Never forget that."

TBC

There are 10 chapters for anyone wondering.

Misc info:

I've used wedding banns and the betrothal ceremony very liberally here. I interpreted what I researched about a betrothal ceremony one way, where others may interpret it another. After a betrothal, the couple were, for all intents and purposes, considered husband and wife - and enjoyed all the benefits of such a title. The church, however, considered a betrothal dissolvable and an official wedding insoluble - which is why I use them both in this story.


	7. Chapter 7

Short chapter. Sorry. Next one will be longer.

Chapter 7

"I hope it gets here in time," Diego murmured. "It will make the perfect wedding gift."

Felipe signed slowly as he watched Diego play with the device on his desk. His first experience with that - experiment, had not been a pleasant one but subsequent tests had alleviated his fear.

Diego chuckled when Felipe made an annoyed gesture.

"Yes, Victoria wasn't too happy this morning." Diego confirmed and Felipe huffed in silence, waiting for the man to continue. After a few moments, Diego looked up to see the exasperated look in the mute's eyes.

"No, I'm not going to tell you _why_ she wasn't happy this morning."

Felipe frowned and Diego placed a comforting hand on his shoulder. "One day, you'll learn all about the mystery that is women. Until then, enjoy your freedom!"

"Diego?" Alejandro called as his son walked around the corner with a satisfied smirk on his handsome face.

Alejandro's eyebrow rose a bit as his son walked into the library, carefully selected an old book from the shelves and settled into a nearby chair.

"Diego?"

"Yes, father?" Diego looked up innocently his father and Alejandro's eyes narrowed.

"Trouble with Victoria this morning?"

Diego couldn't stop the pleased look that crossed his face and Alejandro would have had to be blind to miss it. "Not at all, why do you ask?"

"Because that little Lady you now call a wife stalked out of here with a look that could have struck a down a grown man." Alejandro crossed his arms and waited for his son to explain.

"Ah. Yes. That." Diego went back to his book.

"Diego!" Alejandro breathed, exasperated with his son.

"She was given a taste of her own medicine this morning, father." Diego grinned conspiratorially, not looking up from the text of his book. "And she was none too happy with the flavor."

Alejandro coughed and forced himself not to try and decipher the metaphor.

"Well, you'd better smooth things over when she gets back."

"Oh, I don't know. She's made her bed. She'll need to sleep in it, alone, for the next few weeks."

Alejandro grinned at his son, proud that the man was taking Victoria's decision to keep separate bedrooms until the formal wedding ceremony so - calmly.

"I'm almost afraid to ask what you've done."

"You may _ask_."

Alejandro groaned. He knew when his son used _that_ tone it meant their discussion was at an end. Asking now would be pointless. Diego wouldn't give him any kind of an answer. Or, worse yet, it would be some cryptic one that Alejandro was too old to attempt to decipher.

Still, Alejandro had to marvel at the change that had come over his son in the last few days. Marriage would suit him, as soon as he got used to having such a strong-willed woman living under the roof.

Victoria didn't return until the evening and Alejandro couldn't hide his agitation with his son's reluctance to go out and search for her throughout the day. Diego obviously knew she was working at the tavern but he'd refused to go fetch her even at dinner.

She'd said little while they ate, only speaking when spoken to and when finished, excused herself to her room without a single word to her husband.

Diego only smiled knowingly and let her go without comment.

"Diego," Alejandro noted, a warning tone in his voice. "Don't let her seethe. It will only make things worse."

Diego regarded his father with a considerate look, as if he was weighing his options. "_She's_ imposed this . . . restriction. . . . and now I should make apologies, hmm?"

"Whatever you did appears to be something she will not easily forget, since her mood has not changed." Alejandro observed. He was intensely curious about what had gone on between his son and daughter but his respect for their privacy kept him from voicing the question. He wasn't sure he really _did_ want to know.

"Son," Alejandro pulled the book out of Diego's hands and stared down at him, exasperated. "Marriage is about give and take, knowing when best to give in, even if you believe you're right. Choose the battles you wish to fight wisely." Alejandro chuckled and placed a hand on his son's shoulder. "And then let her have her way."

"I'll speak to her, then." Diego stood and without another word strode down the hallway that led toward his bedroom and that of the guest room Victoria would be using until their formal wedding ceremony.

He knocked softly on the door and when she did not answer, he turned the handle and let himself in.

"Get out."

He noted she had been lying on her side, facing the door, and when she noticed who stepped through made a point of dramatically rolling onto her other side so she didn't have to look at him. A small smile tugged at his mouth at her annoyance.

"Victoria."

"You heard me." Her tone left no room for argument.

"Accept my apology, then." Diego winced at the unconvincing tone. He wasn't truly sorry about what he'd done. He'd simply didn't want to argue with her any longer. His father was right. This wasn't a battle worth fighting. He'd let her have her way.

She didn't answer, simply lay with her back to him. She wasn't sure why she was so angry. She certainly had no right to be. _She_ was the one who had banned him from her bed.

When he leaned over and tenderly brushed her hair off her shoulder, she trembled with a combination of longing and rapidly fading anger.

"_Such is my love, to thee I so belong, That for thy right myself will bear all wrong."_ His voice was a mere whisper as his lips dropped to her neck. He pressed a slow, gentle kiss to the soft skin that instantly melted her resolve. His arm came around her waist and he hugged her close. To his delight, he could feel the tension rush from her body.

"Shakespeare." She smiled and laced her fingers through the hand draped over her waist. Though not as familiar with the poet's works as Diego, she had memorized from childhood many of those relating to love. Now she had the entire de la Vega library at her disposal. And she planned to make great use of it.

They said nothing more to one another. She relaxed into his embrace and fell into a comfortable sleep.

When Alejandro walked down the hallway to check on his children, he found the door to his daughter's temporary bedroom open. Curious, he reached out to close it and smiled when he inadvertently glanced inside.

His son lay atop the covers on his side, his wife comfortably covered by the bedclothes and cradled in his arms. Both were sound asleep, a look of relaxed contentment on their faces.

__

Ah, one argument settled. Countless more to come. Alejandro thought with an amused smile as he made his way to his own bedroom for a nice, peaceful evening alone with his book.

TBC


	8. Chapter 8

****

Chapter 8

"Afternoon, querida," Diego walked through the curtain separating the kitchen from the tavern dining room and swept his wife into his arms. Her little squeak of surprise caused an amused chuckle and he reached out to catch the dish she nearly dropped.

Teresa hid a quick smile and returned to her dishes as Diego dropped a quick kiss to his betrothed's lips.

When Diego released his Lady and turned to Teresa, Victoria pouted prettily up at him. "Will you be able to open the tavern after siesta? I've got a few plans for my Lady here and we won't make it back on time."

Teresa smiled demurely and nodded. "Sí, I can take care of it."

Victoria shot a questioning look at her betrothed and chuckled when he reached down and untied the apron from her waist. "Enough for today, mi amor. We're going for a picnic."

"Oh?" Victoria's eyes lit. "In this heat?"

Diego grinned and trailed his fingers down the side of her cheek. "We'll be picnicking in a very cool place."

"Well then," she took his offered arm and he led her out the back door to where Toronado waited anxiously.

"Toronado!" Victoria hadn't seen much of the stallion. When the poor animal was not being bred to every one of Alejandro's mares in heat, he was out running free in the de la Vega pastures.

The stallion snorted and nudged Diego's shoulder. "Yes boy, we're going for a nice, long ride today."

As if in answer, the stallion shook his head. Diego effortlessly lifted Victoria into the saddle and swung up behind her. She settled her back against his chest and closed her eyes. When his arms came down around her and he nudged Toronado on, she arched her neck and pressed a lingering kiss to his jaw.

"It's so beautiful and cool!" Victoria called into the wind. As they'd neared the coast, the wind had become considerably stronger and was now whipping around their bodies as Toronado trotted along the beach.

"Cool, yes," Diego dropped his eyes and favored his wife with a heated look. "Beautiful sits in my arms."

Victoria tilted her head to receive a gentle kiss and nuzzled his neck. She would never tired of hearing such things.

"Three weeks is incredibly difficult, Victoria." He murmured, brushing his cheek against her soft hair.

"I know." Her voice was a wispy sigh that was lost on the wind.

"Moderation in all things, my father is fond of saying." Diego turned Toronado down a small path and regarded Victoria with a longing look. "I don't agree."

Victoria's shoulders began to shake with laughter and he scowled down at her. "This was _your_ idea."

They rode on in silence for a few more minutes until the small path they'd been following ended at a barricade of rock.

"Where are we?" Victoria asked, her eyes scanning the beach behind them and the rocky landscape in front of them.

"There is a small cove concealed between the rocks here, but it overlooks the beach." Diego swung down and lifted Victoria out of the saddle. "It's very beautiful."

"Oh?" Her eyes narrowed curiously. "How did you ever discover this place?"

"My cousin and I discovered this place when we were children. We loved to come here and pretend we were pirates looking for buried treasure." He removed the saddlebags from Toronado's back and slung them over his shoulder. He handed Victoria the thick blanket and smiled wickedly at her.

Victoria's heart skipped a beat when he held out a hand to her and bowed low. How many times had Zorro executed that move with elegant precision? Dios, she was a lucky woman. She slid her hand into his and he squeezed it gently as they wound their way around and up the slight incline between the rocks.

When they reached the cove, Victoria simply stood there in awe.

Diego had been right. The sight was absolutely breathtaking. The crisp, clear blue water lapped at the rocks below as well as the sand-covered beach to their right. The sun was at its zenith now, beating heavily down on them. But the cool ocean breeze prevented it from becoming too hot.

The cove was big enough for someone Diego's height to stand and it was wide enough for several grown men to sleep in if need be.

She spread the blanket at their feet and pulled off her sandals while Diego rummaged through the saddlebags.

"A perfect setting for a picnic, don't you think?"

Victoria simply nodded and settled down onto the blanket, Diego joining her in silence after spreading out the food the de la Vega cook had prepared.

They ate in mostly silence, simply enjoying the sound of the waves as they broke against the rocky shore. When Diego leaned back and opened his arms, Victoria fell into them with a sigh, pillowing her head on his chest.

They hadn't lain this close in weeks and even though the separation was her choice, the desire for him to roll her over and make sweet love to her was so strong that she nearly broke her vow and asked him to do just that.

When she stole a glance at him through her eyelashes, she found him looking at her with a small smile. He simply tightened his arms around her and pressed a kiss to her forehead.

"_Doubt thou the stars are fire; doubt that the sun doth move; doubt truth to be a liar; but never doubt I love you. I love thee, I love but thee with a love that shall not die. Till the sun grows cold and the stars grow old_." The deep husky timbre of his voice caused a shudder to race through her body. She loved the way he quoted poems to her, pulling them out of his mind as if they were written expressly for them and whatever situation they faced.

Her eyes fluttered sleepily and soon the gulls squawking in the air and the water lapping at the shore lulled them into a deep, restful sleep.

When Victoria woke, she stretched languidly against the firm, solid body beneath her cheek. She yawned and arched her neck to find Diego watching her with bright eyes. Her heart somersaulted as she recognized that familiar heated look. She buried her face in his chest and closed her eyes tight.

After a few moments, she murmured. "You understand why I want to wait?"

She could feel his heartbeat quicken beneath her cheek and she flattened her hand against his chest, fingers sliding between the buttons to touch the warm smooth skin.

She felt rather than heard his quick intake of breath at her touch. "Querida. If you wish to keep the promise you made to God, then tempting me like this is not the way to do it."

She smiled against his chest but didn't remove her fingers. "I've sensed a strain, even though you've done well to hide it, and I - I just wanted to make sure you understood."

"I don't." He said simply. It was the truth and something he had pondered over for days after she'd made her decision. Was there something that frightened or scared her by him taking her to his bed? She had given him no indication for the first day after their impromptu betrothal in the plaza.

Her head shot up and her eyes caught his worried look before he could mask it. "I love you so very much. I hope you know that."

A wry grin tugged at the corner of his mouth. "I thought I did." Diego took a deep breath and continued. "But after your decision, I thought perhaps you regretted your hasty actions that night, or, that I'd done something that made you afraid to share a bed with me."

"Oh, Diego. No." Victoria sighed and reached up to wrap her fingers around her husband's neck. She drew his lips down to hers and kissed him with all the passion her little body held. After a few moments, she pulled away and smiled coyly at him. "The rest will have to wait until our wedding day."

Diego looked up at the rocky ceiling. "We are, essentially, married, Victoria."

"I know, but . . ." she trailed off, but knew she would have to continue so that he truly understood.

He waited impatiently for her to continue by lacing his fingers through her dark hair and rubbing gently.

"I felt so guilty, Diego."

He took a deep breath.

"De Soto had just died, I had just learned your greatest secret. You could have died. I could have died if Felipe hadn't pulled me out of the way of de Soto's blade."

"And you regretted agreeing so quickly to my proposal." It wasn't a question.

"Yes and no."

Diego closed his eyes, feeling dread wash over him.

"I will never regret my decision to marry you." She met his eyes and pressed a soft kiss to his lips. "The next day, after the funeral, I - I just wanted to make sure that we hadn't done something foolish because of everything that happened."

"And now that you've had nearly two weeks to think about it?" He dreaded her answer but he had to know if her feelings had changed for him.

She pushed herself up to lean on one of her arms, resting her free hand on his chest. Her eyes held a sadness that caused his heart to constrict and he held his breath, waiting for her answer. If she changed her mind now, it would break him.

"Living with you, being your wife for the last two weeks has shown me that there is no place in this world that I would rather be." Her hand slid along his jaw and into his hair. "I think I always knew that I would marry you. It didn't matter where you were. When you were in Spain at the University, I remembered you. Even when I was with Zorro, I wished that he would turn out to be someone like you. My best friend in this world. Even when I slept, you were always dancing along the edge of my dreams."

He smiled then and pulled her into his arms. His hands slid into her hair and tugged her mouth to his. He drank hungrily from her lips, stealing her very breath until they parted from lack of oxygen, panting heavily.

"We should go, querida, lest your betrothed force you to break your vow."

"You wouldn't," She breathed.

"Do you doubt me?"

She laughed, remembering with frustrating delight that one morning when he could have taken anything he wished from her willing body and she wouldn't have stopped him. "No, I believe you could render me whimpering and helpless beneath you at any time."

He grinned and got to his feet, pulling her up with him. "That goes both ways, querida."

They embraced wordlessly as the setting sun blazed down on them, casting their skin in a yellowish hue. As an afterthought, Diego whispered against her ear. "I expect to be repaid in kind for that morning. I beg of you that it not be our wedding night."

Victoria's delighted laugh echoed off the rocks and into the wind-swept sky.

TBC


	9. Chapter 9

**Chapter 9**

"Well, it hasn't arrived yet, Felipe." Diego brushed a hand through his hair and scowled in annoyance as he slipped through the fireplace and into the cave.

The mute gestured at the pieces of some device scattered on Diego's worktable.

"I need that one piece to be able to make the device work." Diego didn't look up as he worked on the curious looking contraption. "I knew I should have bought more supplies the last time I was in Monterey."

Felipe pulled at Diego's shoulder and signed frantically while Diego grinned. The mute had seen this device once before and it had scared the wits out of him, not to mention smoking them out of the cave when it didn't work.

"Oh, I'm sure Victoria would skin me alive if I asked her to postpone the wedding until the piece arrives."

Felipe's eyes widened into huge, frightened saucers and nodded emphatically.

"I've seriously considered it." Diego stopped suddenly, lost in thought.

Felipe held his head in his hands, hoping Diego would not risk his continued health by asking his wife to postpone their official wedding ceremony.

ZZZZ

"Diego!"

Rafael de la Vega pulled his cousin into a strong embrace. "Finally, eh!"

Diego chuckled and wrapped an arm around Victoria's waist. "Yes, well, good things come to those who wait." He kissed Victoria's cheek.

"Indeed," Rafael took the Victoria's hand and kissed it before turning to his own wife and completing the introductions.

"I believe you two have already met," Rafael winked at Diego who simply chuckled as he remembered how the two had behaved when last they were together - A food fight over who would be more suitable for Zorro.

Victoria flushed as she, too, remembered her behavior toward the young woman. It wasn't one of her prouder moments but the mirth in her betrothed's eyes indicated that all had been forgiven if not forgotten.

"Welcome to the family, dear." Margarita smiled politely as she embraced Victoria.

"Thank you for inviting us, Diego." Rafael clasped his cousin on the shoulder. "We wouldn't want to miss this for the world."

"Father will be pleased you received his letter in time." Diego led them all to the library where servants brought tea for the ladies and wine for the men.

"I must say Alejandro's letter didn't give us a lot of time to get here!"

Diego clasped Victoria's hand as they sat opposite Rafael and Margarita. "Well, we didn't want to wait too long."

"Especially not after a betrothal!" Rafael exclaimed. "I can't remember the last time someone in our family was betrothed before an official wedding ceremony."

"It does seem very old fashioned." Margarita smiled politely.

Diego and Victoria exchanged a guilty look. They both knew why they had settled for a betrothal rather than wait the required weeks after the posting of wedding banns; the need for a physical connection after such a close brush with death was too much for them to resist.

ZZZZ

"Oh, all this fuss!" Victoria squirmed beneath the servant's fussing fingers. The younger woman giggled while the older simply batted away the nervous bride's hands.

"It's almost time. Let us finish and we'll be ready to go." Maria, the de la Vega cook and head of the servants, finished fastening the lace veil into Victoria's hair and stood back to admire her work.

"The carriage is ready." Peña, the younger girl, nodded at Maria.

"Yes, thank you. Tell them we will be right out. We're almost done."

The matronly woman turned happy eyes on Victoria. "You look lovely, Doña Victoria. Master Diego will be so happy."

"I hope so, Maria." She grasped Maria's hands and squeezed them tightly. "I want to make him happy."

"Oh, you do, Lady. You do. His eyes are so much brighter, and livelier than they used to be." Maria pulled Victoria to her feet and smoothed the elegant ruffles of the cream colored dress.

This suddenly concerned Victoria and she turned to the woman. "How do you mean?"

Maria covered her mistake quickly. "Oh, it's nothing, Señora."

"Maria . . . ." The warning look in Victoria's eyes indicated that she would not budge from this spot until the woman explained herself.

"Oh, Señora, now that we all know of Master Diego's . . ." Maria smiled, still absorbing the revelation that her young Master had been the pueblo's masked hero all along, " . . . secret, its easy to see why he always looked so tired and sad."

Victoria bowed her head. "I said hurtful things too. I made him sad."

Maria patted the young woman's hand in understanding. "Only because he kept the truth from you. You make him quite happy now."

Victoria's smile widened and her eyes brightened. "Then let's get to the church so that I can show God and the entire pueblo how happy he has made _me_."

Maria embraced the young woman, happy that she would be joining the family. "The men have already left so there is no need to cover that beautiful gown so that they will not see it."

Victoria giggled at the silly tradition and took a deep breath as Maria led her out of the hacienda and one step closer toward the future she had always dreamed of.

ZZZZ

The pueblo was strangely quiet when the carriage arrived. Either everyone was inside or no one was awake yet!

Ramón Escalante raced down the steps and offered his arm to help his sister out of the carriage. "It's about time! We were thinking you were going to stand Diego up!"

Victoria blushed and turned to Maria, who lifted the train of the dress and held it in her arms. "We were . . . delayed."

"Well, let's go!" he muttered impatiently.

"Ramón, you're behaving as if it's you getting married!" Victoria teased and her brother recognized the nervous tone in his sister's voice.

"No, my little sister is finally getting married and it's my duty to give her away!"

Victoria laced her fingers through her brother's arm and nodded. "I'm ready."

She swallowed nervously when they approached the doors. The de la Vega servants slipped in through a side door and stood flattened against the back of the church, anxiously awaiting the start of the ceremony.

When Victoria heard the music begin, she had this brief flash of Diego sitting at the organ playing the piece. She chuckled at the thought of the handsome caballero playing at his own wedding and then Ramón led her just inside the doors.

The crowd stood and suddenly all eyes were turned toward the lovely bride and her brother as they walked down the aisle.

Victoria could see Diego standing with his father and Felipe at the front of the church and could see her brother Francisco standing opposite them. She focused on Diego, on the eyes that followed her every single movement. They glimmered brightly as they looked at her, only her.

Soon, they reached the padre and Francisco stepped to the other side of his sister. The music stopped and the padre raised his arms.

"Dearly Beloved. We are gathered here, in God's Sanctuary, en El Pueblo de Nuestra Señora la Reina de los Ángeles, to join Diego Sebastian de la Vega and Victoria Elena Escalante in the most holy bonds of matrimony."

The padre smiled kindly at Victoria's brothers. "Who gives this woman to this man?"

"We do." Francisco and Ramón said, taking their sister's hands.

The padre smiled and turned to Alejandro.

"And who gives this man to this woman?"

With a very formal, "I do," Alejandro stepped forward and took his son's hand.

Together, Alejandro, Ramón, and Francisco placed Victoria's hand into Diego's and wrapped a small golden-threaded cord loosely around their wrists.

"Diego, Victoria. Please kneel." The padre smiled at the couple as they slowly fell to their knees atop the cushions that had been prepared.

Diego held Victoria's hands and barely heard the padre's words as he watched the radiant woman that, in a few moments, would be his wife. Bonded together in sight of God and a church full of witnesses with an unbreakable vow.

"If there is anyone here who knows why these two should not be joined in marriage, speak now or forever hold your peace."

Alejandro glanced around the crowd, challenging anyone to speak. Much to the relief of the bride and groom, no one uttered a word.

The padre's eyes dropped to the couple kneeling before him. "The covenant you are about to make before God and these witnesses is the most sacred you will ever avow."

The padre smiled down at Diego.

"Diego, Have you come here freely and without reservation to give yourself to Victoria in marriage?"

"I have." He squeezed her hands.

"Will you love and honor Victoria for the rest of your life?"

"I will." The devotion radiating in his eyes caused tears to drip down Victoria's cheeks.

"Will you accept children lovingly from God and bring them up according to the law of Christ and his Church?

Diego's eyes danced and Victoria blushed furiously.

"Yes."

Benitez turned his attention to Victoria and gave her a kind smile.

"Victoria, Have you come here freely and without reservation to give yourself to Diego in marriage?"

"I have."

"Will you love, honor, and obey Diego for the rest of your life?"

"I will." A twinkle of mischief crept into her glistening eyes.

"Will you accept children lovingly from God and bring them up according to the law of Christ and his Church?"

Her earlier embarrassment forgotten, she squeezed Diego's hands and smiled saucily at him.

"Yes."

"Diego, repeat after me. I, Diego Sebastian de la Vega take you, Victoria Elena Escalante to be my wife. I vow to be true to you in good times and in bad, in sickness and in health. I will love and honor you all the days of my life."

Diego repeated the words with such tenderness and emotion that more tears sprang instantly to Victoria's eyes.

"Victoria, repeat after me. I, Victoria Elena Escalante, take you, Diego Sebastian de la Vega to be my husband. I vow to be true to you in good times and in bad, in sickness and in health. I will love, honor, and obey you all the days of my life."

Tears dripped down her cheeks as she repeated the padre's words and the smile that spread across Diego's face caused an involuntary tremor to race down her spine.

The padre turned to break the bread and offered a piece in turn to each member of the wedding party. He did the same with the wine. Once communion was finished, he raised his hands. "Let us pray."

When the prayer and blessing was completed, Diego and Victoria stood. They laid the bouquet of freshly cut roses Victoria carried in the arms of the statue of the Virgin Mary. Our Lady of Guadalupe was the guardian of marriage and the presentation of the bouquet to her symbolized that she would watch over the couple.

As a final traditional symbol of their union, Diego and Victoria lit one large candle with much smaller, older, ones that they had received as children at their own baptism.

The padre smiled and raised his hands.

"Diego, Victoria. With the power given to me by the Almighty God, I now declare you bound together as husband and wife."

The cord loosely surrounding their hands fell away and Diego slid his fingers down her cheeks, cupping them gently in his large hands. Tears dripped down her cheeks and he brushed them away with his thumb as he dropped a tender, sweet kiss to her parted lips.

ZZZZ

The reception party was still going strong, hours later, and now Alejandro and family were dodging drunken guests as well as those who had already passed out from excessive consumption of alcohol.

Diego had disappeared hours ago leaving Victoria to mingle with the guests alone. Alejandro could tell that her smile was forced and every time she caught the ranchero's eyes, he could see her fury growing. Diego had better get back, and soon, or he was probably going to be spending his wedding night sleeping in the barn.

"What errand can he possibly have had to do during our wedding reception!" Victoria seethed as she walked out in the garden with Alejandro.

"I'm sure it was something of great importance, my dear," Alejandro tried to reassure the woman, but each passing moment just saw her temper rise.

"Something to do with that contraption he dragged in front of the church today, no doubt." She muttered with barely contained fury. "Diego tried to explain to me how that thing worked but refused to tell me what it would ultimately _do_."

Alejandro chuckled. Oh yes, his son had a lively one in Victoria. He could hardly wait for their first argument.

Much to Alejandro's relief, Diego appeared a few moments later with a large smile on his face. "Well, it worked!"

"Son, whatever you are doing had better be one very large and very expensive gift for Victoria." Alejandro rested his hand on Diego's arm and indicated the bench the new Doña sat on talking with her brother. "She's mad. Fuming mad and you need to go rectify the situation before you find yourself sleeping in the barn tonight."

Diego chuckled. "Yes, father. I expected she'd be upset with me. I think I'll be forgiven for it, though."

Alejandro watched with a delighted smirk as his son confidently walked over to the bench and smiled down at his wife. The ranchero winced as the Victoria glared daggers at his son and said something he was probably glad he was not close enough to hear.

Before long, Diego had an arm wrapped around Victoria's waist and was leading her out of the garden.

"Yes, son, go have your argument in a place not so public." Alejandro laughed and returned to his wine glass.


	10. Chapter 10

**Chapter 10**

"How could you leave me out there all alone!" Victoria whirled on him as soon as the door to their bedroom shut. "A groom just like his bride, has responsibilities. These are your guests as well as mine!"

"I needed to finish an experiment." Diego slowly removed his cravat as she stood behind him fuming.

"And this had to be done on our wedding day!"

"I told you about this days ago, Victoria." He draped the cravat over a nearby table and unfastened his tailcoat. Removing it, he draped it over the back of a chair. "And then again this morning."

"I didn't realize it would take you all afternoon!" She shoved her hands onto her hips and glared daggers at her husband.

"You are positively radiant when you're mad." He sat down and pulled off his boots, dropping them beside the chair. Turning to his wife, he grinned. "You've got far too many clothes on, Señora."

"And not a stitch is coming off until you tell me what you've been _doing_ all afternoon!"

He stood, took her hand and placed a gentle kiss to the palm. When his lips moved to her wrist and lingered, an involuntary tremor raced through her body.

She tried to pull her wrist away but he held tight and pulled her into his arms. Cool, intoxicating lips dropped to her neck and at once she trembled, desire rushing through her body and chilling her fury.

"Diego." She growled.

He released her wrist and slid both hands around her neck before she could turn away. Cupping her chin, he kissed her with such tenderness that she thought she would melt into a puddle at his feet. Her anger was rapidly evaporating but she clung to one last thread as she pushed him away.

"Where _were_ you?"

Diego's eyes flashed sadly at her and he sighed. "If you would look on your bed, querida, perhaps there you would find the answer you seek."

Victoria's eyes immediately shifted to the large four poster bed situated in the center of the room. She inhaled sharply when she noticed it was sprinkled with roses. In her anger, she had missed the fresh scent that permeated the room. She took a few hesitant steps forward, glancing apologetically at Diego and then back to the flower laden bed.

Resting between the flowers were two large, thick plates; the result of the experiment that Diego had been working on after their wedding. She squinted at the large objects. She'd seen this once before, years ago. She turned a questioning look to Diego, who simply smiled.

"Dios." Victoria whispered and reached down to pick up the two plates.

The images of her family looked back at her, imprinted forever into plate. She and her husband stood in the middle of the image. Diego had one arm draped around her waist, and beside her stood her brothers. Next to Diego stood his father and Felipe. Everyone wore smiles such as she'd never before seen. She swallowed emotionally and glanced at the second plate.

Tears dripped down her cheeks as she looked on the image of herself and Diego, standing before the church doors, resplendent in their wedding attire.

She could feel Diego beside her and turned tear-filled eyes on the man as he spoke. "_Love to faults is always blind, always is to joy inclined. Lawless, winged, and unconfined, and breaks all chains from every mind_."

"Diego . . . "

He placed a finger on her lips and smiled, wanting to give her an explanation. "The exposures took over eight hours to complete. It's a new science and very difficult to replicate. I needed to be there to make sure they developed properly."

"Why didn't you tell me?" She brushed her fingers reverently across the images.

"I wanted it to be a surprise. Risking your fury at my disappearance was worth what I just received in return." He lifted her into his arms and kissed her soundly before laying her atop the petal-covered bed.

He stepped away and she watched at him with bright eyes as he continued to remove articles of clothing one piece at a time. Her breath quickened and she deposited the photographic plates onto the table next to the bed and turned her complete attention on her slowly disrobing husband.

He grinned wickedly at her as he slowly, too slowly for her taste, pulled the buttons open on his silk shirt. When he opened the shirt and pulled its tails from his trousers, Victoria licked suddenly dry lips.

Diego leaned over the bed and kissed his wife gently, his lips dancing across hers. When her fingers slid into his hair to pull him closer, he reached up and drew them away. She watched him with questioning eyes until he slid them down his chest to the fastenings of his trousers.

She licked her lips and grinned coyly. Still leaning over her, he released her hands and allowed her to unfasten and slide the material down his legs. With his trousers came his drawers as well. _'Well, she is wasting no time_,' Diego thought with an amused grin.

THE FULL VERSION OF THIS SCENE IS ON MY WEB SITE

When she collapsed against his chest, he pressed a lingering kiss to the side of her cheek. "You've had a busy day, querida." He nuzzled her neck and closed his eyes.

"So have you." She grinned at him and snuggled against his chest, reluctant to move off him, wanting to feel the closeness of their joined bodies for as long as possible.

After a few moments of silence, Diego chuckled, drawing a questioning look from her sleepy eyes.

"Been reading a few of my books, hmm?" Diego grinned down at Victoria as she lay with her head pillowed on his chest. Their breathing had slowed and their bodies relaxed and now they lay in quiet contentment. He couldn't believe she would have known how to do certain things without at least some instruction. And he knew she'd been an innocent when she'd come to his bed after their betrothal.

"I found a few hidden away in here." She murmured, pressing a kiss to his chest.

"They were hidden pretty well, querida." His voice held no accusatory tone and he chuckled slightly at her response.

Victoria lifted her head in mock indignation at the unvoiced accusation. "Are you accusing me of snooping through my husband's things?"

He grinned wickedly. "I am."

She shrugged and pressed a kiss to his cheek. "Guilty as charged."

He laughed and hugged her tightly, dropping a lingering kiss to her lips.

"I needed something to do with my time during our weeks of celibacy." She added with a smirk once he'd released her lips. She settled her head against his chest again and smiled. "I believe the images in that French book will keep us busy for years to come."

"I'll translate it sometime for you." He waited for her to raise her head and splutter embarrassingly at the thought. To his great surprise, she simply brushed her hands lightly across his chest, committing to memory his well-cut physique.

The amusement in her eyes momentarily surprised him until he remembered he did not marry some demure, easily embarrassed young woman..

She simply reached out to lightly run her fingers down his cheek. "I love you, Diego."

"Querida mia, I love you. With all my heart."

This time, when their lips met, there was an easy, slow simmering passion that they knew would be with them until their dying day. In her heart, Victoria knew that Diego was destined to be her lover, her husband, the father of her children; Why else would he have been dancing, for as long as she could remember, at the edge of her dreams?

THE END

_Spanish terms used in the story:_

esposa bonita - Beautiful Wife

bella - beautiful

querida - dear

mí amor - my love

hijo - son

El Pueblo de Nuestra Señora la Reina de los Ángeles - The Town of Our Lady Queen of the Angels

Misc info:

I've used wedding banns and the betrothal ceremony very liberally here. I interpreted what I researched about a betrothal ceremony one way, where others may interpret it another. After a betrothal, the couple were, for all intents and purposes, considered husband and wife - and enjoyed all the benefits of such a title. The church, however, considered a betrothal dissolvable and an official wedding insoluble - which is why I use them both in this story.


End file.
